Brilliance
by Ninja-band-aid
Summary: Remus is in love. He can't help it! Just seeing Sirius is enough to make him sigh. But Sirius isn't gay. R-really! He can't be... n-no way. A lick, a promise, and an awful lot of fur. Sirius x Remus. Marauders. A little funny, a little sad.
1. Chapter 1

Sirius grinned, whispering hushed plans with James, a piece of paper and a quill under them,  
"Yeah-yeah, then we can-"  
"-God he won't know what hit him…"  
Sirius peaked up for a moment, looking for Remus; that prefect always seemed to be disapproving of their _brilliant_ plans.  
After deeming it safe, he returned to their plans. Of course, it was something meant to humiliate Severus, that little greasy git.  
"And after we do that—"  
"—Yeah, yeah! The dung bombs—"  
"—Don't forget the fire whiskey—"  
"—This is bloody brilliant!"  
"Fire whisky and dungbombs?" Remus asked, not bothering no look up from his textbook (yes, he was reading a Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook for fun).  
"What are you two doing?"

They both jumped, heads knocking together, then pained groans leaving their lips. "Ow. Bloody hell," Sirius grumbled, looking over to Remus.  
"How the hell does he just appear outta' thin air?" he questioned, rubbing his forehead.  
James shrugged, adjusting his glasses.  
"I have been here the entire time," he sighed, rolling his eyes.  
Indeed, they were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, the two trouble makers hunched over the low table by the fire, the other boy sitting in a nearby armchair.  
He'd been so quiet however; it was no surprise that they'd overlooked him.  
"Maybe you ought to try plotting around people who _can't_ get you a detention."

"He won't know who did it!" He protested, leaning back with a frown, arms crossed over his chest. He was dressed in the usual Hogwarts outfit, white button up shirt, a pair of slacks- though his robes were strewn on the back of his chair and his tie was wrapped around the top of his head, like an American Muggle band he was fond of; "Aerosmith."  
Remus was dressed perfectly, of course, his clothes crisp and tie straightened.  
"That isn't the point and you know it," he scolded, "And what is it you two intend to do anyway?"

"..." The two marauders glanced back and forth, then over to Remus. "Nothing," They replied quickly, shaking their heads.  
With a sigh, he folded up his book. "How dumb do you think I am?"

"Well..." Sirius murmured, leaning back in his seat, black hair sweeping over his dark eyes. "On account of you helping us with all our homework, I'd say: not very."  
"Then tell me what you're-" he paused, raising an eyebrow for effect, "plotting."

Sirius gave a quick wave of his hand. "Nothing at all, Moony."  
James nodded his head quickly, backing the other up.  
Remus stared at them for a long time. Then, finally, he shook his head with disgust and went back to his book.

Sirius grinned over to him. "Ah, don't be that way." He moved back to James, starting to work again.

His friend sighed. "Your maturity level must be off the charts," he said, glancing at the tie around Sirius's head.

"We're extremely mature," Sirius murmured in reply, tugging the slipping tie tighter, jotting down several things with a quill.  
Remus shook his head again, groaning. "Idiots..." he mumbled.

Sirius laughed lightly, leaning back in his chair, obviously satisfied with his plans. "You need to relax, Remus. Live a little. It's no fun with your nose all shoved in your book."  
"Says you," he countered, "A bit of reading would do you good." He looked over his friends, "You, too, James."

His grin turned into a beam. "We read plenty!" He exclaimed, James nodding his head in agreement. "How do you think we're able to learn what chemicals to mix together in order to turn someone blue~?"  
"Blue?" the wereboy asked, looking up with some panic. "What potion are you _making_?"

"Oh~" He laughed at the bit of information that came out. "Nooothing~"  
Remus shut his book with a snap, getting up and closing the space in two quick strides. "Give me that," he demanded as they snatched up their papers. Sirius was up in seconds, trying to snatch it back. "Nooo! Give it back!" He exclaimed, attempting to get it out of his hands.  
"No," he said calmly, holding the young man back with one hand while he held up the parchment with the other.

The parchment held a detailed plan of color changing, loss of bowel function, truth serum and just about every other horrible thing that could happen to someone.  
And one name was written on the bottom, the person who all this was going to be used on.  
SNIVVELUS  
Though he meant to reprimand them- he really, really, REALLY meant to- Remus couldn't help it. He was still a teenage boy after all. He smirked and chuckled, trying (and failing) to cover it up with a cough.

Sirius grinned, snatching back the plans when he wasn't looking. "I heard that laugh! I knew there was a true Marauder somewhere in there~" He poked Remus' chest.  
"Oh, shove off," he groaned, looking at the floor.

Sirius grinned. "This 'club' was made in 1971, trust me, Remus. You would _not_ be part of it, if we didn't think you had something~"  
James grinned, stepping up besides Sirius. "And you definitely have something!"

The nerd raised a brow. "I thought I was in so that you could-" he glanced at James, the person he was quoting, "-'get the law on your side'?"

"Ah, well," He gave the other a pat on the back, "That too." He grinned, glancing over to James, who shrugged his shoulders up for a moment.  
"Plus, we were all first years, it was just a hunch you were going to be a prefect and all."  
"I don't blame you," he told them, smiling a bit, "I do fit the type."

"Your nose was stuffed into a book when we first met you." Sirius murmured, running his fingers through his hair, which fell to his shoulders. "I thought you were smelling it or something..."  
He blushed a bit. "I- Old paper binding has a certain… the glue..."

"Don't tell me you..." he blinked, then snorted in laughter, "Oh god, you _were_ smelling it! That's bloody brilliant! My god, no wonder a bloke like you is in the Marauders~"  
"Shut up, he grumbled, cuffing his laughing friend on the side of the head. Sirius whined lightly, rubbing his head. "I never knew prefects to be so violent."

"You'd be surprised." He smirked in a way that flashed oddly sharp teeth. Canine teeth. Sirius studied him nervously. "...He's going to kill me in my sleep," He whispered over to James, who snorted in laughter.  
"Only if you're lucky," he told him with a snort. "Now quit devising terroristic plots against people, won't you?"

"But it's in our nature, Moony!" Sirius protested, shaking his head.  
"That would be like telling a hyena to quit laughing." James added.  
Sirius nodded. "-Or a vampire not to drink blood-"  
"-Or Aerosmith to stop rocking it hard!-"  
"-Or fat people to stop being jolly!"  
He snorted. "Tell that last one to Peter," he suggested with a smirk. "...and what on Earth is _Air-o-smith?_"

James and Sirius flashed each other large grins. "Only the most bloody _amazing_ Muggle-American rock band to ever grace our ears!" Sirius exclaimed, eyes wide.  
Remus looked worried and skeptic. "Do I even want to know?"

"I'm the same bloke you've known since '71~" He exclaimed cheerily.  
"Yes, and I'm well aware of your musical tastes," he sniffed. Moony was the type for good old-fashioned classical, himself, and the music that the others in the group listened to made him cringe.

"Well, excuse me for not taking interest in bloody awful violins and boring composers." He said with a shrug, grinning sneerily to the other.  
"Bah! You don't know what real music is!" he accused haughtily.

"Guitars and signing, not dead composers from god knows how long ago!" He crossed his arms, nodding his head.  
"Vocals are overrated," Remus sniffed, taking a step forward and getting right into Sirius's face.

"Screeching orchestral pieces are overrated!" He exclaimed, daring to take a step forward, noses touching.  
"My music isn't the one that screeches!" he insisted, pushing Sirius back.

"Guitars have _wicked_ licks," he pushed the other back, lips pulling down into a frown.

And even he could not resist the immaturity- serious or not, he was a teenage boy.  
"As does your mother," he said with a smile.

Sirius grew silent, just staring at other.  
From behind him, he heard James howl in laughter, most likely gripping his stomach from laughing much too hard.  
Remus could not help the grin that split his face as he looked at Sirius's expression. Priceless.

He stared. Then stared more. He then continued to stare. "...You prick!"  
The statement made James laugh even harder, by now tears were strolling down his eyes and he was leaning against the wall for support.  
"Sticks and stones," Remus said calmly, backing up and turning to go with a satisfied look on his face.

Sirius grumbled, gave a wave of his hand and stalked back up stairs, leaving the laughing James on his own.

At that moment, Peter Pettigrew stepped through the portrait hole and started at the stalking away Sirius, the howling James, and the exiting Remus.  
"...uh, guys, what did I miss?"

"Sirius just got boned." James said in between snorts of laughter, which caused a string of insults from Sirius, who was already upstairs.  
Remus, meanwhile, didn't say anything- he'd already walked out of the common room. Sirius wouldn't really stay angry, after all, he had told his fair share of rude jokes to Remus. Instead, he settled for a nice, long nap.  
Remus was not angry himself, obviously. But he was feeling a bit messed-up. So he went out to wander the halls.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius awoke a bit later, having slept longer than he intended. He checked the time: 1:00  
Sighing, he climbed out of bed, checking to see if anyone else was up.  
Good thing it was the weekend.  
Remus was in his bed, sitting cross-legged on the bed. He was examining a calendar with a frown.

He walked over to the bed, rubbing his eye sleepily. "What'cha doin'?"  
"Just looking over some things," he sighed.  
He plopped down on the bed, stretching his legs out. "What things?"  
"I've got the thing next week," he sighed. "I feel like it's going to be particularly bad this month."

He nodded his head, sighing. "Ah, well, I'll be there, so will James and Peter~" He gave an encouraging smile, knowing how painful his transformations were.  
"I know," he said with a sigh, "I'm just not looking forward to it..." He laughed dryly, "Last time was bad, too- I was afraid I was going to eat Wormtail."

He chuckled lightly, swinging an arm around the other's shoulder. "We could totally boot the kid out." He joked.  
"Oh be nice," he said, not moving away as Sirius got closer.

"I'm just kidding." He said brightly, giving the other's shoulder a small squeeze. He nodded, not really in a kidding sort of mood. Still, having Sirius so close was... well, it was really nice.

"At least we have a week to live it up, right?" He smiled to the other. "oh- And I have a question."  
"Question?" Remus repeated, turning his head to face the other boy. "What?"

"So, like, uh..." He pulled his arm off Remus shoulder, looking a bit embarrassed. "Can werewolves go into... uhm, ya know...Heat?"  
He blinked. "Males don't go into heat, Sirius," he said, rolling his eyes, "and I don't think you know any female werewolves."

"You're a bloke? Blimey." His eyes went wide, but his lips threatened to twitch up into a grin.  
He groaned and punched his friend in the shoulder. "Git."

"Ow. You twit." He rubbed his shoulder, still grinning to the other.

"I can't stand you sometimes!" he said, but it was said with a smile. He lay back on the bed, resting his hands under his head. "Why are you up, anyways?"  
"Eh," he said, "just the calendar."

He watched with half lidded eyes, and then grinned. "...We should sneak you out."  
He grinned, jumping up. "We can go to Hogsmeade!"  
"What?" he asked, eyes wide, "while I'm- while I'm-"

"While you're- while you're," He rolled his eyes, pulling at his arm. "Forget being a prefect and a straight A student." He murmured. "We'll steal the map and James' cloak and have fun!"  
"I dunno, Sirius," he said, ever the good boy.

"Please?" He questioned, pulling off the best puppy-dog eyes he could, which was pretty damn good. After all, he could transform into one of those things.  
"I-" he bit his lip, looking worried, "and it will just be a quick jaunt... not getting into any trouble?"

He nodded his head quickly, black hair falling over his eyes. "Yeah, yeah!"  
"...Fine," he said reluctantly, just knowing that he would regret this.

He instantly darted off, starting to grab the items needed.  
"Right NOW?' he sighed exasperatedly, knowing that nothing was going to stop Sirius now that he'd gotten going.

He pulled some pants over his boxers, buttoned up a shirt and tossed the other the cloak, running back with the map.  
Sighing with resignation, he pulled on a pair of shoes and held the cloak carefully.  
"Just through the tree and a quick walk through the village, right?"

"Sure, whatever." He pulled the cloak over the two, starting to lead him out.  
He groaned, just KNOWING this was a bad idea as they went out, sneaking past the slumbering Fat Lady and through the halls.

Sirius led him through the secret portal, squeezed himself through and popped out the other end, picking up the cloak he had thrown through the hole earlier. "All right."  
"It feels odd to be out here without being in excruciating pain," he commented lightly.

Sirius clapped the other on the shoulder, slinging the cloak over his shoulder. "It's nice being out here and not being Padfoot."  
"You're always Padfoot, Padfoot," Moony countered, smiling.

"That nickname is so dumb." He murmured with a laugh, leading the other towards the village.  
"You picked it out!" he accused, laughing.

"I was eleven! I regret it to this day." He groaned, head falling forward.  
"Could be worse," he laughed again, "could be Wormtail."

"I'm okay with third worst nickname." He stepped into the village, looking around with a smile. "Love it here."  
"...Whadda mean 'third worst'?" he started to ask, then decided that he wouldn't like the answer.

"Well, we've got worm tail, which sounds like some weird name for a randy, then we've got moony, which makes me think of you flashing your bare arse-" Remus scowled at him, "then me, which sounds like some type of fungus, then Prongs. I have no bloody insult for prongs."

"Sounds like slang for a penis?" he suggested lightly.

"Prongs...Prongs...Sounds like a bloody genital infection, right? Dude, I got the prongs~" He murmured, chuckling.  
He smiled in spite of himself. "It does!"

"We should have thought over our names a bit better, am I right, Messr. Moony?" He wandered through the mostly empty streets, smiling.  
"You may be correct, Messr. Padfoot!" he agreed with a laugh and a nod.

He finally stopped in front of the Three Broom Sticks. "This is the only place open."  
"Are you sure we won't be recognized?" he asked nervously, rubbing the back of his neck

"The only people that occupy this place is vampires and drunkards, we'll be fine." He pulled the other into the bar by the wrist.

He nodded, going in nervously and sitting down at a booth with his friend.

A rather busty waitress walked over, bending over the table, giving Sirius the chance to look over every part of her body with a rather wide grin.  
"What will it be for you two?" She questioned, glancing over to Remus first.  
"Yes, ma'am," he said politely, looking only at her face. "Just the two butterbeers."

He blinked, then butt in. "Actually. Two whiskeys. Thanks." The woman frowned.  
"Are you two legal?"  
"'Course we are!"  
She nodded and walked off. Remus turned and glared at Sirius. "I am going to kill you."

"Hey. Loosen up, Remus. I'm paying." He nudged the other with a grin.  
"I didn't want you to pay and I didn't want firewhiskey!" he protested. Still, the spontaneity and the look on Sirius's face was incredibly disarming.

"Have you ever _had_ firewhiskey?" Sirius questioned with a small smirk, eyebrow rising up.  
"...Yes," Remus said, seeming more embarrassed to have tried it then not to have.

He looked shocked. "Really? _When_?"

"I was ten," he said with a sigh, "My parents... well, they feel very guilty if they refuse me anything... and when I was a kid I sometimes took advantage of that, soo..." He looked ashamed of himself.

"How have _you_ been able to do something like this and not _me_! That's not fair!" He sat back, lips drawn into a pout, arms crossed. "I should have been able to do something illegal like this before you."  
"It isn't something to envy, Sirius," he said sternly, "I'm warning you- that stuff lives up to its name. Burns like mad on the way down."

"Does it get you drunk fast?" He questioned curiously.  
"Yes," he said definitively. "All I ever took was a sip, and I was tipsy all day!"  
He studied Sirius's grin suspiciously.

"Oooh no. No you are not getting drunk!"

"C'mon Remus." He whined, giving the other those trade mark puppy dog eyes. "I've never been drunk before, I _really_ wanna' know~"  
"Fine..." he said with some reluctance, "but don't say I didn't warn you."

He attacked the other in a hug. "Thanks, Moony."  
He sighed, forcing himself not to hug back. "It's-it's fine."

He sat back as the woman set the firewhiskeys in front of them, then walked off.  
Sirius lifted his up, studied it, then took in a drink. He pulled away, coughing harshly. "Ah, bloody hell!"  
Remus couldn't help but laugh. "What did I tell you?"

He wiped the tears out of the corner of his eyes, shaking his head. "Burned..." He murmured, before raising it up and taking another drink.  
He shook his head in disgust, "You must be some kind of glutton for punishment."

Sirius shrugged, tilting the cup up, tears streaming down his face from the pain, but, he was intent on drinking the damn thing.  
"Such an _idiot_," Remus muttered, watching his friend with pity and mild interest.

Sirius finished up and slammed the drink down on the table, a look of victory crossing his face.

"Done!" he coughed one again, wiping the tears away.  
Remus sighed. "I sincerely hope you don't get alcohol poisoning..."

He shook his head, blinking several times, feeling dizzy. "I'm fine." He slurred, the effects of the alcohol starting to come over him.  
"We are going to be in so much trouble," he lamented sadly.

"No were noottt~" He said with a giggle. "You gonna fin'sh yers?" he reached out to grab it, but ended up knocking it over.  
Sighing, the responsible one of the two wiped the mess up with a napkin. "No," he said firmly, "and neither will you. Pay- we are leaving."

He fumbled for some money, dropped it on the table and stood up, swaying a bit.  
Remus exited with Sirius's arm slung over his shoulder to support the swaying drunk.


	3. Chapter 3

"I KNEW I would regret this," he lamented to himself as they wound through town and back to the shack.  
"Yoo shuld'n 'gret nothin'." He slurred, hiccuping for a second. "I feel shuper gud."  
"Uh-huh, sure you do, mate," he said, ever the long-suffering responsible one.

"You shulda drank shum." He murmured, resting his chin on the other's shoulder for a second, knees buckling. He situated himself, starting to walk again.  
"If you say so," he sighed, dragging him back to the shack. When they got there, he realized that there was no possible way for them to get back down the passage and across the grounds without:  
a) Sirius puking  
b) Somebody spotting them  
c) all of the above  
In no mood to get in trouble or to clean up vomit, Remus brought Sirius over to the already mostly-ruined bed. They would just have to wait it out.

He plopped down on the bed, grinning lazily up to the other. "Ur shuch a gudy-two shoos."  
"No, I'm sane," he replied, sighing. Wow, Sirius really was well and truly drunk. No way was he remembering this tomorrow. Remus twitched, trying not to give into temptation.  
"Shanes overrated," he murmured, yawning lightly, laying comfortably on the bed. "Yoo need t'give inta yer wild shide," he blinked, before adding; "And not only win ish a full moon~"  
Rather then rise to the bait, Remus groaned. "Move over," he commanded, kicking his own shoes off as he lay down.

He scoot over, giving the other a bit of room. "Im sheer'us, shuklda had dat whishkee," he murmured to the other.

Nope. No way would he remember a thing. "Shut up, you insufferable idiot," he groaned before pressing his lips to his... friend's.

He jumped, then pulled away, wiping off his lips. "Washu doin' Remus?" He questioned, looking confused, trying to wrap his drunk mind over what the other just did.  
"Nothing," he said quickly, "just come here."

He attempted to shift onto his hands and knees, arms a bit wobbly, then crawled the short distance over to the other. "Yer?  
Not bothering to warn the drunken teenager, Remus reached up and pulled him down, kissing him fiercely.

His arms gave way, Sirius blinking, then frowning and slapping the other's chest. "mmff-shtop." He grumbled against his lips.

He hesitated. He wanted to be with him, not hurt him. Reluctantly, he let go.

He pulled back, wiping his lips off. "im not a gurl, remush." He grumbled, lying back on the bed. "Yoo shure yoo di'nt drink da whishkey?"  
"Yes," he said, lying back with a sigh, "The whiskey. That must be it. Sure."

"Thought sho." He murmured, voice dragging off at the end, eyes slipping shut.

He barely slept, but sighed, staring at the ceiling.  
"Damn it."

He didn't awake till morning, but, when he did an audible groan left him. "Ahhh...Bloody hell, it hurts."

Remus was long awake. "I did warn you," he sighed, looking over to him.

He rolled over, knees set on the bed, face pressed in, butt in the air. ", fuckfuckfuck," Sirius hissed, head throbbing in pain.  
"You'll have to go to Madame Pomfry with that," he said, not quite scolding.

"Stop talking so loud." He tensed then collapsed, clasping his head tightly.  
"Sirius, it's still early, but if we wait around, we'll be doomed. We need to get back now," he said urgently.

"You go." He murmured, teeth clenched.  
"No," he said levelly, "I won't go without you."

He felt torn. He really, _really_ hurt, but, he knew Remus was a good student and didn't want to make him late. "Fine, just, help me out mate." He grumbled, sitting up with a grimace.  
"Will do." He slipped an arm under Sirius's shoulders, picking up the cloak and map as he helped him to the tunnel

His eyes were closed for most of the time, sighing a bit. "Sorry for dragging you out and getting wasted on ya..."  
"It's fine," he said, taking pains to be quiet for him, "I blame myself."


	4. Chapter 4

"I was being stupid, like usual." Sirius Black whined as he pulled himself up into the crawl space, squeezing his body through.  
"Not stupid," Remus corrected kindly, following his friend up. That last night hadn't gone quite according to anything that could be considered a plan. And Remus had to hide his smirk as he knew his friend was feeling it. "Just bad judgment."  
Sirius popped out of the other end, rubbing his head with a sigh. "...I might actually need to go to madam Pomfry..."  
"Tell her it's the fumes from your potion homework getting to you," Remus said, trying to think up a feasible excuse. He didn't like to lie to teachers, but he wouldn't allow Sirius to get into any trouble.  
"Alright- you can go back to the common room if ya want." Sirius grumbled, shuffling to the stair case.  
"Nah, i'll walk you to the hospital wing," his friend offered, helping him along.  
"Thanks." He breathed, leaning against the other. "You're a good bloke."  
"You'd do the same for me," he laughed lightly as they neared the infirmary. He smiled lightly to the other, Madam Pomfry taking Sirius quickly and hammering him with questions.  
"See you, Padfoot!" Remus said, leaving him to the nurse and her endless barrage of questions.  
Padfoot gave a small wave, then allowed himself to be treated.

Remus Lupin walked, and did not cease to walk until he was well away from anybody's line of sight. Outside, back to the wall, he collapsed.  
"Bloody Hell," he swore to himself, "Moony, what have you gotten yourself into?"  
He was given some pepper up and forced to sleep a little while later.  
he finally was released, of course he hit the showers first, sighing a bit, grumbling snippily to a few first years who were taking a shower as well.

Remus spent the rest of the day outdoors, ignoring the biting fall weather and just sitting, watching the lake. But it was not long before he was joined by Sirius. who sat down by the other's side, glancing out at the lake as well. "Aren't you cold?"  
"Not really," he said lightly, "How're you feeling?"  
"Worn. You?" He shrugged, scooting a bit closer. He was cold and the other was practically vibrating off warmth.  
He shrugged. "How's your head?"  
"It hurts." Sirius mumbled, sighing a bit.  
"Welcome to the world of hangovers," Remus laughed dryly as he looked out and watched the Giant Squid surface for a moment.  
Sirius groaned a bit, shaking his head. "I'm never drinking that much again..."  
"Bet you wish you listened to me, eh?" he said, finally looking at him.  
He nodded his head, giving the other a small smile. "You're the voice of reason."  
"Always," the prefect laughed, "Always."  
"Thanks for not messing with me when I was drunk." he chuckled a bit. "If I had been with James, no doubt there would have been all sorts of drawings and whatnot on my face."  
"Mess with you?" he laughed, hiding his nervousness perfectly, "Never."He grinned, leaning against the other. "Well, you're a trustable person~"  
To this he said nothing, just huffed a bit, slumping on the wall.  
Black glanced over, frowning. "What's wrong?" He questioned, eyebrows rising up.  
"We should return the map and cloak to James," Lupin said, avoiding the query.  
"Ah, good idea." He stood up, holding his hand out for the other to take.  
He studied the hand for a moment, but took it and let himself be assisted up, nonetheless. "Good lord you're freezing!" he said, feeling the cold of Sirius's hand.  
"I don't have heat resistance like you." He murmured, managing a sheepish smile.  
He smiled back. "c'mere," he said, grabbing the boy and hugging him tightly, rubbing his hands very quickly on his back to create friction and heat Sirius up. Sirius blinked several times, then leaned against, chin set on his shoulder, comfortable at the seat.  
Remus couldn't help himself- he stopped rubbing and just hugged Sirius tightly.  
The hug was nice, but, he realized what was happening and quickly stepped away. 'Not a shirt lifter, I am not a shirt lifter'  
"Lets go give bag the stolen good, kay?"  
"...kay," he said with a nod, walking off with him as if nothing had happened.  
"Ya think he's in the great hall or common room?" He asked lightly.  
"We can't just hand over the map and cloak in the great hall!" he said, "You daft?"  
"Yes. But we can notify him of what we have-" He paused, and then grinned. "Or we can just sneak it into his cloak." Sirius grinned, "Remus you sneaky git, I didn't know you were so clever!"  
That was probably not what Remus was thinking, though.  
"Wha-what? what are you talking about?" he watched the boy pull out the cloak, "Oh, Sirius you cannot be serious!"  
"Think of how much the students would be startled seeing James pull a disappearing act in the great hall!" He exclaimed, pulling Remus under the cloak.  
"Sirius, NO," he insisted, struggling.  
He kept an arm around him, leading him into the great hall. "Hush-"  
"...idiot..." he muttered as they walked.  
Sirius neared up to James, who was stuffing his mouth with food.  
"Brilliant idea, Moony." He praised, grabbing James and yanking him in.  
James gasped, choked for a moment, then glared back at the two.  
"...It was Remus idea..."  
"You liar!" Lupin said in a hoarse whisper as they shuffled back to the common room, trying not to let their feet show.  
"Was not, you suggested, I told you it was a bloody stupid idea." Sirius was grinning the whole time, entering the common room quickly after a few third years, then walking up the stairs.  
James stripped off the cloak once they reached their room. "I wasn't done eating!"  
Sirirus shrugged his shoulders up. "Too bad, you need to lose wait, anyway. Lily won't like a tubber."  
He groaned. "I hate you so much," he told Sirius. "I'm sorry about that, James," he said slowly, "blame the idiot."  
James sighed, snatching his cloak and starting to fold it up.

Remus sighed and collapsed on his bed, staring at the four-poster grinned, hopping onto the bed, as James grumbled some insults, walking out of the room.  
"that was a fantastically bad idea," he groaned, rolling his eyes.  
He leaned over him, grinning to him. "It was hilarious! Did you see the look on their faces?"  
"No," he said, "I was a bit preoccupied with the teachers."  
HE grinned. "I bet they weren't even paying attention~"  
"Shows what you know!" he snorted, "You best thank your lucky stars that Dumbledore wasn't there- he'd never have missed it."  
"I'd be sent to his office and he'd give me some candies. It happens pletny~" he grinned, nodding his head.  
He sighed and rolled his eyes.  
"One of these days, Sirius," he said slowly, "you're going to get yourself in some real trouble, and nobody is going to be around to help you out."  
He gave a wave of his hand. "I'll never do anything that bad." He grumbled.  
"Just you wait," he warned.  
"Even if it does happen, I'll probably be old by that time." He dropped down onto the bed next to him.  
"And nothing matters when we're old, eh?" he asked with a smirk.  
"Nope." he stated with a nod, grinning over to the other.  
"Nothing matters at all," he mused, kicking Sirius absentmindedly.  
He let out a doglike whine, then kicked him off.  
"HEY!" he shouted, jumping back up.  
"That's MY bed!"  
He stretched out on it. "Nope. Mine."  
"Bad dog, no sleeping on master's bed!" he ordered, standing over him and swatting him playfully.  
He barked to the other, bit his hand and rolled onto his stomach.  
"ow!" he exclaimed, drawing his hand back.  
Then he got an idea.  
He rushed off, grabbed a copy of The Daily Prophet, rolled it up and... Sirius was swatted rudely on the nose.  
He gasped, covering his nose with his hands. "You twit!" He exclaimed, rubbing the now red area.  
Laughing, he hit him on the head with the newspaper.  
He whined, burying his head under his pillow.  
So Remus smacked him once more, this time on the ass with the paper, laughing all the time  
"Off my bed, puppy!"  
HE grumbled, crawled away, knee hitting the edge and flipped off. "Ah. Blimey." He sat up, blinking.  
And Remus took his prize, laying down on his bed, propping up the pillows, and starting to read the paper with a smirk over his face.  
"Good doggie."  
He crossed his arms, lips pursed. "stupid paper..."


	5. Chapter 5

No, it isn't dead! It's just still being edited. To make up for my lapse in updates, this chapter is super long. Lucky you! Also, I'm going to start making A/Ns. Why? I don't know!

If anybody is still watching this, I would really love it if you let me know, just a little "hey, I like this because _" would be much appreciated.

Reviews fill me with

Unimaginable joy

And motivation

† † †

Remus looked at Sirius over the top of said paper, smirk hidden conveniently. "If you promise to be a good doggie, I'll let you lay down at my feet," he offered.

"What?" Sirius complained, pulling himself up onto the bed. "I'm sitting here anyways!"

"Yes, but you only get to stay if you behave yourself," Remus said, going back to his paper.

Sirius frowned, then plopped down on the other's feet. "You and your stupid rules."

"Hey," Remus said, kicking him gently, warningly, "don't knock the rules."

Messer Black did not look all too pleased."Bloody stupid." He murmured with a shake of his head.

Taking this as an excuse, Remus kicked him again. "Bad dog."

"Ouch!" Sirius swore something, glaring up at his friend. However, Remus had left a weak point exposed. Silly worlf. Sirius opened his mouth and clamped down on Remus's ankle. "Mmnngg."

"Ouch!" he cried out, sitting up and hitting him with the Prophet. Sirius let go and did not bite the ankle again… this time, he bit down on his wrist.

"Hey-" Remus said, leaping up and tackling Sirius to the bed.

He jumped, then grinned up to him. "What's wrong, Messr. Moony?"

"Bad doggie," he scolded again, smirking.

Padfoot stuck his tongue at him, attempting to get out of the grip. "Lazy pup! C'mon, mate, can't you fight better than my mother?

They were alone… a nice Sunday afternoon... everyone else was off doing other things.  
And he had Sirius alone in his bed. Remus couldn't resist, and he kissed him.

Sirius blinked, feeling shocked, not kissing back, but not pushing him up. Finding no resistance, Remus closed his eyes, feeling his heart hammering like mad in his chest as he kissed the boy underneath him.

The spell broke after little time though, and Sirius finally gripped the others shirt, shoving him off quickly. "Bloody hell, Remus?"

Blushing crimson, he looked away, unable to face Sirius.

"Are...You a shirt lifter?" he questioned, eyes wide.

"I ah..." he glanced at him nervously, "I don't know... I just... saw you, and I wanted to and..."

The dark haired teenager wiped his lips off on his shirt, stomach twisting and clenching. "Al-Alright, we can work this out. We can work this out-" He shook his head, blinking rapidly. "I'm not into that type of stuff, ya know...mLikin' other blokes? I can get you another guy who's a shirt lifter… uh... And if you're embarrassed I won't tell anyone, promise!"

Remus stared at the other boy for a long moment, and then stood, leaving the room without saying anything. Sirius blinked, watching the other leave. "...Remus..." He was long gone by the time the word was uttered.  
He had many mixed emotions; confusion, flattery, disgust… even a bit of abandonment after the other had left.

Why?

Sirius stood to follow, but, decided against it and sat down on the bed, rubbing his face. "...Bloody hell..." He had no clue how to approach this topic.

† † †

"Stupid.. so STUPID!" Remus scolded himself as he stalked the halls, hands jammed into his pockets and tie askew. "I'm such an idiot... what was I thinking? Of course he wouldn't feel that way... now I've gone and spoiled everything... so STUPID!"

The werewolf was gone the rest of the day, and when he returned the rest of the boy's dorm was already asleep. He collapsed into his bed, drawing the curtains closed with a soft rustle.

Sirius was still awake, but, he made no attempt to make it be known. He honestly didn't want to talk to Remus right now. For the first time since he met the boy, he had no words for him. And Remus was all too glad about that. The further apart they could stay, the better. Maybe the time apart would heal them, and make them both forget.

In fact, he spent the week avoiding him, even when the pains began on Wednesday, and he made plans with the teachers for Friday night.

Sirius didn't actually talk to Remus until the end of classes Friday, when, desperately craving an escape from the silence, he caught Remus by the elbow.  
"Are you ready for tonight?"

"Yes," he said, response clipped and formal.

"Fine, we need to go now then, though." He murmured with a small sigh, starting to lead him out.  
Remus nodded. "We'll follow the usual- they'll take me out, you three wait half of an hour and then come along, too."

His friend stopped. "I was thinking...Maybe I can be there while you transform? While I'm a dog of course, but, you're always alone when you do it...Don't you want someone there?"  
Remus froze as well, looking at Sirius. "...Are you sure you'd want to risk that?" he asked, blinking with surprise.

He nodded his head. "I'll probably be fine, plus, I'm fast."  
After a long pause, Remus nodded slowly. "Are James and Peter okay with that?"

"I already talked it over with them, they said it was fine." The boy murmured, giving the other a small smile.  
"Alright," he finally agreed with a nod. "If you think you can handle it."

He nodded his head. "How bad are the pains?" He questioned, leading him through the corridors.  
Lupin grimaced. "Only hurts when I laugh."

He nodded his head, leading him to the grounds. "You wait here for the teachers, I'm going now." He looked around, before dropping to his hands. No longer was there the handsome boy, but now a shaggy black dog.

Remus smiled a bit, watching the boy he cared so much for it hurt as he transformed, snuck under the tree, paralyzed it, and ducked down between the roots.  
A few moments later, the teacher who drew the short straw this month slipped him under the tree and set him off walking. Remus thanked the man politely.

Luckily, the teacher didn't stick around, dropping Remus off and then leaving. The boy lay down on the bed, sighing. "You can come out if you like- I may take a while."

Sirius was already in the Shrieking shack, hidden in a closet, paws on his snout, whining quietly at the dust that was swirling around him. He attempted not to sneeze. Padfoot stalked out of the closet, coming to Remus side. He barked gently, then set his chin on the side of the bed, giving Lupin's hand a small lick.

He smiled and reached down to scratch the dog behind the ear. His tail lifted up and started to wag, eyes closing. It may have been strange, but when he transformed into a dog, his thoughts became much simpler, everything was just so easy to handle.

"I really care about you, you know that?" Remus said sadly, stroking his ears gently. Padfoot nodded his head, barking in agreement, pressing his two front paws on the bed to get a bit closer. Remus whined like a dog and patted the bed, letting him hop up if he liked.

The dog shakily pulled itself up, crawling over to his side to give the other's cheek an affectionate lick, before dropping down on the bed next to him, setting his chin on his paws.

"Good boy," Lupin laughed softly, stroking him. Everything was good now. Everything was alright. Until the pain hit. He gasped with pain, wincing, abdomen clenching.

Sirius barked for a moment, then darted off of the bed, watching the other sympathetically.

It took only a few moments for the changes to set in. Remus convulsed and screamed with agony as his body shifted and pulled and stretched and transformed.

He had retreated to the corner of the room by now, tail between his legs and ears flattened down. He'd never seen the other transform, it was just as bad as he expected.

And, naturally, it felt twice as bad. The others felt no pain when they turned their animagus forms. Werewolves did not have the luxury of a painless transformation.  
Finally done, he was left breathing hard, howling balefully.

Sirius didn't dare move from his spot, unsure if the other would attack him right after transformation. Werewolves, who were violent against humans, were much more forgiving towards animals, but, there was no guarantee of how aggressive they were right after transformation.

But Remus didn't seem to be in any attack mode. Though he did seem to be in a lot of pain. He didn't budge an inch as Sirius hesitantly walked forward, nudging the wolf's hand with his nose, before stepping back a couple times, just in case he snapped.

Slowly, soooo sssslllloooowwwwllllyyyyy, he opened his eyes and perked his head up. He blinked at Sirius a few times, whined, and got up. If the dog could grin, this one would have. He trotted up to the other's side, nudging his flank appreciatively. Remus winced a bit, but "smiled" back, looking at his friend bittersweetly. He was hurting, but so glad to have the other there.

Sirius licked his hand, then moved back, to give the other room so he could get up. Doing so, Remus stood in front of Sirius, then leaned in and nuzzled him affectionately.

He licked him on the face for a moment, before turning and trotting to the door, nudging it open.

Not at all as nervous as he was as a human, Remus followed him out excitedly.

They stepped into the night, momentarily glancing to the large moon in the sky, before starting to run. The moon... he couldn't help it, Remus ran, howling all the while.

He wove through the trees, meeting up with Prongs, who had Wormtail on his back. Seeing the two technical pray animals gave Remus a slight start, and he had to stop running and think on _friends... don't eat friends..._ for a moment.

Prongs took a step forward, bowing his head, allowing Wormtail to hop off and scurry about.

Remus managed for fight down the case instinct... but only just barely. Wormtail got one look at him and understood, and so went to hide behind Sirius.

He glanced back at the cowering rat, then looked back to moony with a questioning look. Did he want to run around, or go hunting?

True to his usual ways, Remus forced himself not to do anything like hunting. He just needed to run this off. He howled- albeit softly- and took off. Sirius took off after the other, the others trailing behind him.

They ran until they could run no more- which was a ridiculous amount of running. It was late into the night when they finally stopped.

Ok, well, technically, Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs ran. Wormtail rode on James's back, hanging onto the boy's antlers for dear life.

† † †

The night was nearing an end and James and Peter had already retired for the night and Sirius was currently leading Moony back to the shack.

The two canines walked close enough as to be nearly touching shoulders, and they entered the shack and got up to the bedroom with a comfortable, familiar ease.

Sirius sighed, sitting down on the bed, waiting for him to shift back, ears flat again. He could practically feel the pain that was going to happen to him.

It was a while before the change began again. When it did, an ear-splitting howl tore from Moony's mouth.  
As hair receded and limbs cracked and shrunk, the howl turned to a scream of extreme agony, and then a whimper, then died out all together.

His friend was silent for a while, staring at the now human Remus, before shifting into a human as well and pulling on some pants. He sighed, sitting on the bed next to the other, gently petting his head. "You're alright." He whispered.  
Remus nodded, shaking a bit in the aftermath.

Sirius stared down at the naked boy sympathetically, continuing to pet his hair. "I can steal some pepper up from the potions room, okay?"  
"No," he said in a shaking voice, "I-I'll be fine." He sat up and gasped, ribs sharply hurting.  
"J-just hand me my clothes..."

He nodded his head, grabbing the piles of clothing adn setting them on the bed. "Are you sure?"  
"Positive," he panted, throwing the clothes on in a hurry. "I'm used to this."

"Do you need help? You're going to hurt yourself more." He usually went to bed before the transformation with the others, but, decided to stay this time.  
"I'm fine!" he snapped, pain making him irritable.

He recoiled at the snap, not used to him acting like this. He was usually so mellowed. "Alright. Sorry..."  
Remus panted for a moment, sitting there... then he softened. "I'm sorry," he forced out, "I just... it hurts-"

The boy scooted over, setting Remus' head in his lap. "It's fine. I understand."  
Snuggling his head in, Remus sighed. He was still hurting, but at least someone was there with him.  
"Thank you," he said slowly.

"It's fine. You should sleep." He murmured softly, playing with his off-blonde hair.

"Yah... you should get back to the dorm," he sat up , trying to climb back into bed

But the dog pushed him down. "If you strain too much, your heart's going to give out. Just sleep here tonight."  
"Hey!" the wolf barked, trying to get back up, "Don't you push me!"

Frowning, Sirius placed his hands firmly on the other's chest, keeping him on the bed. "Stay."

"I'm _fine_" he insisted, struggling, "Just go back to your own dorm."

"No." He kept him down. "I'm staying here with you."  
"Sirius, that's ridiculous," Remus said, knowing that he wouldn't be able to keep himself in check with his animalistic side still so strong, "leave me be- just go!"

"I go all the time." He sighed, keeping him where he was. "Just let me be here for you."  
Remus continued to fight him, though in his human form he was not nearly as strong, "Why do you want to stick around all of a sudden?"

Sirius shrugged his shoulders up, letting out a sigh. "I've been a jerk to you all week..."  
"You?" Lupin blinked, "I was avoiding you, not the other way 'round."

"Just- I'm sorry, okay?" sSirius sighed, flicking him on the forehead, but gently. "Now accept the bloody apology."  
He hesitated... but at last sighed and gave in. "Fine, you're forgiven."

Black grinned. "Good. It's impossible to split the Marauders up~"

"Yah," Remus snorted, "something like that." He wriggled a bit, "Now can you get off me?"

"Yeah, yeah." he pulled his hand back, still grinning.

"Geeze.." he sighed to himself, shutting his eyes and laying back in bed.

Padfoot stretched out, then lay next to Moony. "This matress sucks."  
"Yah," Moony laughed, "I know. I've slept on it enough..."

"We need to buy a new one...But you'd probably destroy it after you've transformed." he murmured.  
He fingered a claw mark where the down poked through the sheets. "Very true..."

Sirius closed his eyes, relaxing. "It's fine for a quick nap."  
"Not so much for catching up on a night spent out, though," he laughed.

"We'll go back to the dorms after some sleep. Be quiet and let me do just that.' He grumbled.  
"...sure," Remus said, though he sounded pained. He glanced over at the boy laying on the bed next to him... how he wanted to be holding that figure... it hurt.

Sirius was out in seconds, sleeping peacefully. He was exhausted from all that exercise. Remus barely slept, but when he did his subconscious took over. 

When the two woke, they would find Sirius snuggled like a teddy bear in Remus's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

_Another week, another chapter. You have no idea how difficult it is for me to spend the scant few hours I have online per week doing this! You people owe me…. So comment! *flutters eyelashes charmingly* Naw, I'm jesting, naturally, you don't HAVE to. It just makes me happy to read. But I'm happier if you read at all. Please enjoy._

_Reviews fill me with_

_Unimaginable joy_

_And motivation_

† † †

…._When the two woke, they would find Sirius snuggled like a teddy bear in Remus's arms._

Sirius slowly opened his eyes, blinked, then attempted to pull away from him, face crushed in his chest. Still asleep, Remus moved easily, and Sirius was free. He sat up quickly, face a bit flushed. _How did we even end up like that?_

Honestly it was just as much his fault as Moony's. They two fit together like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle while they slept.  
Slowly, Remus came around, blinking. Sirius forced a smile to him. "Ready to go?"

"Yah," he yawned back obliviously, "Sure."

Sirius ran his fingers through his hair with a yawn, then turned, walking towards where they needed to go. Remus swung his legs out of bed and stretched, back cracking softly. The morning after the change always ached.  
He followed Sirius across the torn room and lifted the trapdoor for him. "Puppies first," he offered with a smirk.

"Pfft." Sirius rolled his eyes but climbed through, shaking his head. Remus followed after, shutting it up behind himself.

The darkness within the tunnel was oppressive, pushing claustrophobically around the teenagers, smothering them like a wet blanket.  
"Lumos," Remus remedied, producing his wand from a pocket. It lit the cramped tunnel for them, flinging a glow onto the dank earthen walls.

Aided by the light, Sirius pulled out the map, tapping it with his own wand. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." The lines appeared and he looked at who was on the grounds with a small frown worn on his sleep-worn face.  
"Any early risers?" Remus asked as they walked.

"Just Hagrid." He murmured with a shake of his head, knowing the burley man already knew about Remus's 'problem'.

"Good," Remus said with a smile. "Then we're safe."

Sirius popped through the root of the tree and hit the small nub at the base, crawling out. Watching him climb up, Remus struggled with the urge to grab him, pull him back down, and snog him silly. But Sirius was gone before he could try anything, so he climbed up after him with a sigh.

The helpful young man reached down, helping pull up his friend by the elbows, clueless of Remus's thoughts. "Up we go, mate." He grinned cheekily down to the other.

Smiling, he clambered up with Sirius's assistance. He snuffed the wand light as he stood, shivering in the cold morning air. Sirius tapped the map. "Mischief managed." He murmured, tucking it into his pants. If Remus thought it was cold, he was freezing. "Damn. Left my robes in the room."

Remus shrugged. "It's your own fault," he jabbed lightly, rolling his eyes, "…Want to go back and get them?"

He shook his head. "No, let's just go into the castle." He grumbled, teeth chattering.

Without another word, Remus shrugged off his own cloak and wrapped it around Sirius. "C'mon, then."

Black blinked at the warm robes that touched his skin. "Aren't you cold?" He questioned, starting to take it off.

"Keep it," Remus ordered, jamming his hands in his pockets and walking, "I'll live."

Sirius followed after him, but kept the cloak wrapped. "Are you sure?" He pressed.

"Positive. Wear it." They walked up the long hill in silence.

It wasn't long before the quiet could not be borne any longer, at least on Padfoot's part. "...Are you hurting?" He questioned after a few minutes of this, knowing the few days after the transition hurt like hell.

"Not as much now," he said, ignoring the pain in his ribs.

"I'll get some pepper up." Black promised with a small smile. "And skip Quidditch practice."

"Don't," Lupin said, waving him off, "I'm used to this- I'll be fine. You need to practice with your team." He cracked a smile, "Besides- James'd kill you."

"James will _enjoy_ being the center of attention." He chuckled a bit. "And I'm always with my team, you have to do this alone - I'll be here for you, alright?"

Remus opened his mouth to protest, but thought better of it and shut up.

"I knew you'd agree." He nudged him with a grin, then opened the door. Quiet once more, they walked inside together. The castle- though still chill- was warmer then it was outside, and Remus sighed contentedly.

Sirius closed his eyes for a moment, taking in the warmth. "Let's go to the dorms- Curling up in a blanket sounds good right now..."

"Mmm... common room fire," the other added, smiling.

"And some pumpkin juice!" Sirius threw in, hurrying up the constantly oscillating stairs.  
"And a book!" Remus couldn't resist, ever the nerd.

That halted everything. Sirius paused for a moment, pursed his lips, and wrinkled his nose. "No," he said resolutely, shaking his head and walking once more.  
"No? What do you mean 'no'? Now I know for a fact that YOU-" he pushed him playfully, "have schoolwork to catch up on."

"I don't want to do that." he groaned, saying the password to the fat lady, then walking in.  
"You're a fool, Sirius Black!" he said with a roll of his eyes.

"And you're a nerd, Remus Lupin," he retorted, heading up the stairs.

"Yes but you won't be calling me that when you have three hours until your class starts and you haven't even begun your History of Magic essay," he snorted, chasing after him.

Sirius stepped into the room, sighing. "Ugh. Fine You damn git, I'll work on it." He pulled out a textbook and some parchment, frowning.

Remus smiled knowingly, grabbing a book of his own and the blanket from his bed, and then taking them to go sit by the fireplace. Sirius shuffled down after him, plopping down in front of the fireplace and sighing.

"Blanket?" Remus offered, sitting beside him on the couch.

Sirius glanced over, and then scooted close, burying himself in the blanket next to Remus. "Alright."  
Though he knew it would never happen, Remus wished for Sirius to lay his head on his shoulder, to let him wrap and arm around his shoulders. He wished it more then anything.

He sighed, continuing to work on his book, refusing to let his pining making him melancholic.

It was not at all long before the peace was broken by other commitments.  
"C'mon, Sirius, we have practice!" James said over them, broomstick on his shoulders.  
Padfoot glanced up with a frown, then shrugged. "I'm sick." he murmured with a not-all-that-convincing cough. James stared blankly, raising a brow.

Messer Prongs was not stupid. Sirius never wanted to skip anything Quitich-related, and surely something else was going on here. He let it go. "Ok, mate…." He said, then sighed and walked off.

Remus very nearly laughed. "It's really ok, you know," he told him, "you can go. I'll be ok."

"I'm sick. Did you not hear my cough?" He asked, looking shocked.

"Uh-huh," he rolled his eyes, "Sure, mate."

"I'm working on homework and you're distracting me!" Sirius declared. His friend smirked a bit, continuing to flip calm pages.

Remus leaned back in his spot. They were very much alone- everyone else was either up and away at early-morning things (like Quitich), or else they were sleeping, and would remain safely asleep for a few hours yet. It would be so easy to lean over... just grab the boy by the hair and...

No. no. Remus had to resist his temptation. He couldn't do that to his friend. And so the time passed.

Sirius was in a warm blanket, next to a fire, doing homework. There was no way he could stay awake. His head nodded a few times- and like that- he was out like a light.

Remus snaked an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close and kissing him gently on the forehead. He smelled like teenage boy and wet dog, but also of something sweeter. Natural, like grass in the morning. Remus loved it.

In his sleep, Sirius sighed, leaning against Remus, the parchment crinkling as he moved, quill dropping to the floor. Moony kissed the boy's head again, but forced himself to stop there. He couldn't try anything- not here, not with someone who was asleep.

He left the boy alone as he snoozed quietly, just enjoying the warmth of Remus and the fire. A nap was good after such a long night.

This was far more comfortable then the bed in the shack. Remus felt his eyes grow heavy and it wasn't long before he'd joined his friend in sleep.

For the second time that day, Sirius awoke with a sigh, glancing over to Remus sleepily, then sitting up, not thinking too deep into their position.

"Hey," he yawned, "Don' move... yer warm..."

He laughed sleepily, rubbing his eyes. "You'll be fine."

"Will not!" he insisted, arm darting forward and grabbing Sirius, pulling him back.

He attempted to sit back up, grumbling a few things. "You'll be fine!"

"No, no, don't think I will" he pulled him back, pinning him close.

"You can use a bloody warming spell." Black grumbled, face crushed to his chest.

"Not the same," he countered, all but crushing Sirius.

"Yes it is." He complained, going limp in the other's arms, face blank. _So clingy..._

Remus relaxed his grip a bit. "Comparing yourself to a mildly useful spell? You must have some truly dreadful self-esteem!"

Sirius shrugged. "I've got a date today." He murmured, sighing. "I'm just saying- if you want warmth, there's a spell."

Time and Remus's heart stopped for a moment. "A date?" he asked, taken aback, "With whom?"

"Julie Moore from Ravenclaw." He said, scratching his head in a very dog-like fashion.  
Remus blinked. "You're kidding."

But Sirius shook his head. "I need to visit up with her soon." It was a known fact that he was a ladies man, he was rather popular with the girls in Hogwarts, an attractive, charming boy (when he wanted to be).

Remus, to his credit, did a fantastic job of hiding his hurt. "Alright, go on then," he sighed, letting up.

"Right-O, thanks!" He jumped up, running up to the room to get a new change of clothing, then darting out of the common room.  
"Bye-" he waved him off miserably.

Padfoot got in one last wave, before leaving.

Remus sighed, leaning back in his spot. Funny how easy it was to go from singing like a water glass, to smashed like one dashed to the floor. He rubbed his hand over his eyes, gritting his teeth with his misery. "Bugger it all..."

† † †

Sirius didn't return till very, very late at night. Disheveled and smelling like – well - sex. Pungent and sweaty odors, tinged with elation, rising from his pores. Thank god that Moony had already gone to bed and fallen asleep, or he would have been crushed.

Sirius black collapsed on the bed, yawned and fell asleep in minutes, unaware of the effect on his best friend.


	7. Chapter 7

_I found an old floppy disk. It's kind of trippy to me, since it reminds me of learning to use a computer way back in the late 90s/early 00s. I wonder what would have happened if I'd known about fanfiction back then? Probably lots of ATLA slashing. I think I'm going to smash the floppy cartridge and use it for one of my used-tech art projects. That might be cool._

_A bit early this week, since I wanted to get this out of the way before my homework consumed my very existence. A bit of smut for you, because you've been such good watchers. Want more? (Or less, you mad crazy person?) Review and let me know. _

_Reviews fill me with_

_Unimaginable joy_

_And motivation_

_

* * *

_

The next morning, Remus was up bright and early, ready for school. He found Sirius still asleep in his wrinkled, messily buttoned clothes, the hint of sex still on his body.

"Hey, you," he said, wrinkling his nose as he poked his friend, "You've got an hour before you History of Magic essay is due."

"Nnnn,..." Black rolled over.  
"You are so completely going to flunk this class," Remus laughed. "Last warning: get up or you'll get no help from me, you hung-over arse."

He grumbled a few insults, then sat up, yawning. "God. Need more sleep."  
"Well think about that the next time you go out and sleep with random Ravencalw girls at 3 am," Lupin scolded tauntingly, not without a hint of bitter malice lurking in the back of his throat.

"Is it that obvious what I did?" He grabbed on some new clothes.  
"You reek!" Remus accused, pinching his nose. "I'd suggest a shower, but then you'd just flunk your essay."

Looking as though he didn't believe it, Sirius sniffed his arm. He instantly winced. "ugh! Ok, fine...Know any spells that can help?"  
"No," his friend lied, though Moony was unsure why he'd be so malicious.

Sirius sighed, relying with some quick body spray instead. "Let's go," he murmured tying his tie, though, not doing a good job about it. Remus nodded, grabbing his books and heading out with Sirius.

"Oh!" He grinned, reaching into bag. "I almost forgot-" He pulled out a small vile. "Got the pepperup for you." Pepperup was very nice, like a headache medication and an energy shot combined, but much, much stronger. Also, it gave you flashes of heat and made your ears whistle, in addition to the strong taste of black pepper.  
"Thanks," Remus said, holding up a refusing palm, "but I think you need it more, hangover boy."

Sirius frowned. "Take it," he grumbled. "Before class, would help."

Not in the mood to argue, Remus sighed, "fine," he pocketed it, "do you need essay help or what?"

Padfoot gave a sheepish grin. "Yeeeeesssss… Please..."  
Not even able to bother with the true effort, Remus just handed over his own paper.  
"Just use it as notes –" he warned, "- DO NOT copy like you and James and Peter all did last time!"

Sirius grinned. "Thanks!" he exclaimed, already starting to read it over, making notes over his head.  
"Yah, yah," he sighed with a roll of his eyes, "That's what they all say."

The black haired boy's beaming intensified as he reached over to his friend, hugging him tightly. "I'm serious! Thanks!"

Remus could not hide that blush that his him when he was hugged. "Y-yah, right. No problem."

The dog gave one last squeeze, then pulled away, walking along happily. "Let's see here..."

"Just give it back when you're done," he said, looking away to hide his red face, "I'm going to grab some breakfast before class."

Sirius gave a small wave. "Bye." He was distracted, looking over it.

Remus left, sighing as he plopped down on the bench between James and Peter.  
"What's the matter?" asked Wormtail, passing him a plate of toast, ever obsequious.  
"Nothing," Remus snapped back at him. He was in no mood for discussing these things. He could barely stand to admit his feelings to himself, how could he even begin to tell his friends? With his luck, they'd all assume he was a total fag and after all of them. And then where would he be? Friendless and lovesick and miserable. Remus couldn't bear the thought. So he sealed his jaws, having a quiet breakfast, alone in the crowd.

With the help of Remus essay, Sirius was able to easily to finish his own essay, then return to the great hall, if only for a few minutes.  
"Thanks again, Moony!" he exclaimed, handing him the essay.  
"Anytime," he replied, swallowing his bite of toast and placing his own parchment back in his bag.

He hurriedly poured himself some pumpkin juice, then stuffed some food into his mouth.  
"Sirius, mate, you smell like B.O. and deodorant," James mused, lips in a grin.  
Sirius swallowed down his food. "You serious? Bloody hell..."  
"Smell like?" Remus smirked, "He REEKS of it!"  
He didn't really WANT to tease him so badly... he just felt hurt by Sirius's date, and was sadly blowing off steam. It wasn't as if he had a ton of other outlets for it.

Sirius blinked, sniffing his arm again. "Are you sure? I can barely smell it."  
James nodded his head, poking him a few times with his wand, singing a small hole into his robes.  
Not wanting the hall to be set on fire, Remus reached forwards and snatched James wand from his hand.  
"Are you mad?" he asked, "you're going catch him on fire, and then we'll have a boy who smells like B.O., slutty Ravenclaws, wet dog, AND burnt hair!"

Sirius blinked several times, lips pulled into a small frown. "...do I really smell that bad?"  
James, on the other hand, was making an attempt to get his wand back. "It'll burn off the smell- now give it back!"  
"Whats the magic word?" Remus asked, unable to help it.  
(Or maybe there was some strange deity controlling his life who just wanted him to say that...)

James grunted a few things, sighed, and sat back. "...Please?"  
"No, it's Abracadabra, obviously," he snorted, but handed the wand back all the same.

James took it and groaned, slipping the wand into his pocket. Sirius was still sniffing his clothing, frowning.  
Feeling sick with himself, Remus gathered his bag, "I'm going to class, I'll see you around."

James, Sirius, and Peter gave him goodbye waves. "See you later."  
Remus nodded, and then dashed off to get to History of Magic early.

Sirius, meanwhile, reached the class just on time, barely missing being late. He plopped down next to Remus, giving the other a grin.

Ach... he'd been hoping that he'd sit far away... nothing for it though. He waved half-heartedly.

The dog yawned, handing up his paper, then glanced over. "I'll take a shower after class, don't worry."

Looking distracted, Remus nodded, then the ghost professor floated in, and class began. Sirius watched blankly, looking seconds from falling asleep, head in his hand. Within the first 10 minutes of class, he was asleep, snoozing quietly.

A good little nerd, Remus seemed to be the only once able to stay awake in class, taking diligent notes. He made a point to wake his dozing friend when class ended.

Sleepy head blinked several times when he was awoken, letting out a yawn.

"C'mon," Remus said, "Herbology," He pocketed his quill and left.

"O-oi!" yelled Sirius, "Wait up!" He followed after him, still yawning.

"Then keep up," he said passively, catching the staircase just as it began to move.

He just barely managed to hop on when it moved, sighing. "Close..."

Remus's hand snatched over, pulling Sirius close. "Don't fall off."

Sirius blinked, then grinned. "It's a long fall down."

"Very, very true," Remus agreed, still holding his friend as he glanced over the railing into the depths below.

Padfoot held the railing, making sure he didn't fall over. "Whew, thanks mate..."

"Anytime," he said, reluctantly letting go.

Sirius waited till it adjusted, before heading up the rest of the stairs. "I'll never get used to these bloody things."

"They don't really bother me," shrugged the other boy, walking up and off to the next floor, "I think they're actually quite useful."

"Remember my third year?" Sirius reminded him. "When it moved half step and I fell down a good five flights before I hit another set of stairs."  
Remus smiled. "Yes... that's right, you did have a nasty fall, didn't you? Good thing Madam Pomfry was on call."

"Regrowing bones..." He shuddered. "God, that hurt...so bad..."

"Regrowing?" Remus asked, raising a brow, "You didn't have to regrow them! All they did was break." The young man muttered something about embellishing.

Sirius frowned. "My whole right side was shattered. She said it would be easiest to take them out and regrow them."

"She said? You were unconscious the whole time- how would you know a thing she said?"

He gave a wave of his arm. "She told me afterwards!" He murmured. "And I wasn't unconscious the whole time- I woke up a few times, I remember the pain clearly."  
"If you say so," Lupin sighed, rubbing at his eyes. He was all too used to Sirius's wild tales.

Not interested in further debate concerning the accuracy of his (TRUE! Totally true! …ok, well, close to true) stories, Sirius picked up the pace. "Herbology…" He murmured with a nod, walking down the last flight of stairs, then outside.

Remus walked calmly after him, shivering as the cold outside air struck him full-force.

Black sniffed a bit at the cold, then started to hurry faster. "Come on!"  
Giving chase, Remus broke into a run, dashing quickly to the warm greenhouse and wrenching open the door gratefully. Sirius was right behind him, attempting to skid to a stop, but just crashing into the other from behind. Remus cried out, slamming into the table in front of him and then falling flat onto his face, Sirius ontop of him.  
"Get. Off," he growled, face in the dirt.

"Sorry-sorry-sorry!" He chanted, quickly rolling off of the other, blinking a few times.

"If we're done with the shenanigans?" the professor asked, raising a brow and Remus dusted himself off.

Sirius grinned to the teacher. "We decided to spruce up the class a bit. An amazing entrance – as always."

That made Remus chuckle lightly, but the professor seemed less then amused, merely pointing to the pots.

"What are we doing today?" Sirius questioned, glancing over to the pots with a yawn.  
Turned out they were re-potting plants that could burn, bite, or sting you, depending on their mood.  
Fun.

Sirius wrapped his arm around Remus' shoulders. "Partner," he said with a nod, glancing over to him.  
"Partner implies that we'd be doing equal work," he sighed, pulling on his dragonhide gloves, "And we both know that I'll be doing all the work while you slack off."

Sirius gasped and shook his head. "That is _not_ true!" He protested, grabbing on his own set of gloves. "I'll do plenty!"  
"Uh-huh," Remus said skeptically, nodding along.

"You know meeeee," he pouted, leaning close to one of the plants, "I'm a genius."  
"Genius had better either look behind himself or duck," Remus warned non-chalantly as one of the plants spat a bolt of acidic juice directly at Sirius's head.

Sirius ducked down, the acid eating through the tips of his ruffled hair. "Oh my god, Moony- Did you see _that_!"  
"What did I tell you?" he asked with a roll of his eyes. He took one look at Sirius's hair and had to bite back his laughter. "You look-" snort "-ridiculous."

"Huh?" he ran his fingers through his medium length hair, eyes widening at the choppy sections that weren't there before. "Bloody hell!"  
That did it. Even calm, cool, collected Remus couldn't hold it in, and he laughed out loud to see his friend looking so... wow. Just... wow.

"Stop laughing like a bloody poofer and fix it!" He exclaimed, glaring at Remus.  
"H-how?" he said through laughter.

"I don't know!" He groaned, irritably, pulling at his hair.  
"Less chat, more potting!" scolded the teacher from across the greenhouse.

Sirius grumbled, glaring over to Remus, before starting to pot.  
"We'll get you some hair gel later," Remus said with a smirk as they dug out potting soil.

"Aren't you supposed to comfort me?" Sirius grumbled, holding the plot down, while dumping in fertilizer.  
Lupin laughed. "Why? It's just hair! It grows back."

"It's not just hair- It's beautiful hair! My wonderful locks- ruined." He groaned, head falling back.

"They're going to be even more ruined if you don't watch out," he informed the unlucky boy, glancing at the offending plant behind him.

"I'm gonna' kill that stupid plant," Sirius growled, scooting out of the way.  
"I think the professor wouldn't like that," Remus smirked, moving a plant from one pot to the next.

"He'd rather have his most gorgeous student acidized?" He questioned, digging a small hole in the fertilizer.  
Remus chuckled. "Can't argue that." Really. He couldn't.

Sirius potted the plant, padding down the dirt and stepping back. "I can't have this wonderful face blemished."

"No, can't have that," Remus agreed lightly, finishing up his tray.

"It'd be a waste to all of man kind!" Went on Sirius as he nodded emphatically.  
"Certainly," Remus agreed, taking Sirius's much-ignored tray and working on it, too.

The lesser student allowed the other to do it, leaning against the table. "Too bad you can't have the amazing charms I do."  
"Real shame," Moony sighed, doing all of Padfoot's work for him.  
The boy was barely listening, of course. He was a bit too preoccupied with wishing the acid had burned off his shirt rather than his hair.

"Think of how much all the poor girls at this school will suffer!" he exclaimed, as if it were the worst thing ever, "They'd have no reason to live without my beautiful face!"  
Almost unperceivabley, Remus winced. Always with the girls... it made him miserable to hear.

Something nagged at Sirius's attention and he blinked, noticing the wince. "...Did one of them get'cha?"  
"What?" Remus asked, dazed, "Oh. no. No. I'm fine. Ah... fine."

"Alright." He yawned, stretching out with a sigh. "Come to the loo with me after class, I need to see how bad my hair is..."  
"Alright," he agreed with a dazed nod, finishing up the second tray.  
"Do your worksheets and you may leave!" the professor instructed them, passing around the parchment slips.

Sirius took two papers, handing one to Remus and slipping the other into his bag. "To the John we go."  
"Right," said Remus, taking off his work gloves and walking along with him. He tossed the gloves behind him into the basket as he walked, stepping through the doors and heading towards the bathroom.

"Well?" Sirius asked as they stood in front of the large mirror. His eyes were closed tightly, face screwed up into a wince. He couldn't bear to look!

Remus leaned forward, sighing. "...I think it's manageable." He wet his hand for a second, before starting to smooth down the offending locks, covering up the choppy parts with the longer hair. "I think you look fine," he said with a sigh.

"Like always?" Sirius added with a cheeky grin, easily fixing the hair.  
"Yes," he chuckled indulgently, looking at him longingly, "Just like always."

Sirius over looked the look. After all, he didn't like blokes, so he didn't attempt to pick up on those things like he did with a girl. Oblivious. Totally bloody oblivious. "Okay, I need to take a shower, anyways." he sniffed at his shirt. "Smell like sex, right?"

His slightly 'blokes vs. girls confused' friend nodded. "Right. Just like sex and plant pus."

"Alrigh,." Sirius sighed, shaking his head. "You wanna' come take a shower with me?"  
"Yes," he said, almost too quickly. God bless boarding school boy's showers. "I can get us into the prefect's bathroom, if you like."  
Remus J. Lupin, offering the break rules? Wow he must really have it bad for Sirius.

Sirius's lips pulled into a wide grin. "Really? Oh god! Do it!" He exclaimed, nodding his head.

He nodded. "Go get your things, I'll check if the coast is clear. Meet me by the statue of the one-eyed witch."

Padfoot nodded his head and giving a wave. "Alright, God, thank you so much!"

The coast was found to be clear and they entered quickly, Remus running a hot bubble bath right away.

Sirius set down his clean clothes and started to unbutton his shirt, letting it drop off his arms.  
Remus undressed and got into the water before Sirius could see how... profoundly... he was affecting Remus.

Padfoot shimmied out of his pants, then finished off the rest of his clothing, following Moony into the bath.

Watching his friend, Remus blushed, biting on his lip.

Sirius relaxed into bath, submerging to his nose. "...ah...'

The prefect ducked under the water, trying to stay as far away from Sirius and his desires for him as possible. Meanwhile, Sirius watched Remus, eyebrows rising and bubbles coming up from his mouth

The poor tormented boy busied himself with washing his hair, trying to ignore his friend as he casually washed himself off, but stayed pretty relaxed most of the time.

Once done washing himself, Remus swam over to the side, where seats were carved into the water. He sat down, trying to relax a bit.

Sirius finished up his washing, moving to float on his back. "What exactly is your favorite subject?"

"...Transfiguration." Nerd answer. Of course he'd say one of the most difficult classes. "Yours?"

"Lunch." He grinned, floating over to Remus. "Oh- first year Quiditch, too!"  
"I don't think those count as subjects," he pointed out to Sirius's chagrin.

"Hey, I didn't complain about your stupid subject." He pouted, giving Remus a tiny push.  
That was it. That innocent move of a friend grabbed the already faltering willpower of the young werewolf and smashed it onto the floor where it shattered like a brittle potion bottle. He couldn't bear it any longer. His hand snatched out, gripping Sirius by the wrist and pulling him in closer, catching his lips on his.

Sirius's eyes widened and he tugged at his wrist, breaking the kiss. "Blimey, Remus, I-I thought we went over this already!" He had been kissed by Remus once before, but he just waved it off as a moment of confusion.

Remus reddened, but did not let go of the wrist. "I-I'm sorry, Sirius... I just... I just can't help it."

"You're a hormonal virgin bastard and I've got a lot of testosterone!" Accused Sirius, trying to rationalize. He pulled at his wrist again, "I get it, just let go…"

"That's not it!" his voice was loud and echoed off of the tile and marble around them, "It's not my hormones, Sirius! It's YOU!"

"Your hormones are just making you think that!" he yelled back, shaking his head.  
"Sirius, I am the most rational person I know- trust me," his eyes bore into the boy, "This is not hormones."

"W-well…" he felt pressured, continuing to pull at his arm. He'd had girls like him that he didn't like back and it had been so easy to reject them, but it hurt him to hurt Remus. "-I...I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same."  
"Are you only saying that because you're afraid of being a shirt-lifter?" He asked knowingly.

"I'm saying it because I'm _not_ a shirt-lifter!" Sirius exclaimed, finally stopping his tugging.  
"And you're positive about that?" Remus pressed, "You have no feelings for me at all?"

Sirius shook his head quickly. He couldn't ever think of Remus as anything but a friend, he always would imagine him as the smart-virgin-acting little (well, 'little' before he hit puberty) friend he'd met in '71.  
Disgusted with himself, Remus pushed Sirius away. He climbed out, puling on his clothes without drying himself.  
"I'll see you later."

Sirius didn't utter a word of reply, just stared after him. This was too weird.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I know! I took forever! I suck! I'm sorry! Maybe if you people reviewed more and let me know you care, I'd be more inclined to rush… Just sayin'.

Reviews fill me with

Unimaginable joy

And motivation

† † †

Another week of avoidance. Remus didn't approach Sirius all week. Not even once. And while he was being ignored, he was given time to think. Remus was an attractive guy, what was it like to be with a guy? Of all guys, Remus would seem like the one he would want to be with, did Remus take top or bottom? What was he into during sex?  
Whenever he passed by Remus, although he was ignored, he couldn't help but look over the other's body, noticing the nice curves, the nice muscles, the handsome facial features, the attractive scars that ran over his body like graffiti...  
He sighed, finally grabbing Remus by the elbow as he passed by him in the halls. "Stop ignoring me!"

Remus pulled to a smooth stop, looking at the other. "What?" he asked with a voice disdainful.

Sirius frowned, pulling at his arm. "You're not talking to me anymore!"

"..." Remus only stared at him. He was only being cold because he still wanted him... so much that it hurt.

"Please..." he begged quietly, keeping Remus there. He missed his friend, the quiet, smart boy that was always there for him...  
"Please what?" he pulled away. "What do you want, Sirius?"

"I want you to talk to me..." he murmured voice still quiet, act the same way as you used to.  
"...I have nothing to say," the werewolf replied quietly.

"That's not true!" Sirius exclaimed, glaring. "You just don't want to talk to me anymore!"  
"Why would you even want to be around me? If you're so bloody sure that you don't like me?"

Sirius stopped. "Are you still upset over that?" He questioned quietly.

Remus didn't respond, only staring for a moment.

"I'm sorry, I really am," said Sirius empathetically. He pressed his hands to the other's shoulders, sighing.  
Though he started at the touch, Remus said nothing. Only nodded.

Sirius was getting frustrated. He glared, squeezing the shoulders. "Talk to me!"  
"What's to say, Sirius?" Remus demanded, pulling away.

Black's hands slipped off the shoulders, sighing a bit. "I want you to be the same as you always are..."  
The other boy frowned back at him. "I can't just go back to that," he insisted, "I'm... I care about you too much."

"If you care about me, then you will stay talking to me!" Sirius exclaimed.

His friend looked at him severely. "Then what do you want me to say?"

"That you'll still be my friend and act like my friend." he replied.

Remus looked away. "I can't make any promises."

"..." Padfoot was silent, just staring at the other with a tightly hinged jaw.

At last, Remus sighed. "But I'll try." Sirius slipped his arms around the other, hugging his friend tight.

"Thanks..." he sighed, relief consuming him, "Thanks."

It took Remus an insane amount of willpower to keep from groping him.

The black haired boy rested his chin on his friend's shoulder, sighing. "You're my best mate, more than James and Peter..."  
"I always thought it was James you were closest to," replied Remus in a soft voice.

But Sirius shook his head, sighing. "Nope. It's you."  
Great. Always the best friend, never the boy friend. Remus could have ripped out his own throat by that point. So he just quietly hugged back.

Meanwhile, Sirius redoubled his efforts, hugging all the tighter, content with the arms wrapped back around him. "And I'm sorry for hurting you..."  
"It's alright," Moony sighed, tightening his embrace.

"You still want to be my best mate?" Sirius questioned, finally pulling from the hug.

It took Remus a while to respond.  
"Alright."

Sirius gave the other a warm grin, eyes bright. "Great!"  
"Oh don't pretend to be all excited," Remus said, his light sarcasm returned to him, "We both know you only want me for the homework help." A smirk crossed his features.

Sirius chuckled. He gave Remus a pat on the cheek, grinning. "That's just an extra bonus with our friendship."  
Smiling again, Remus shoved his friend away playfully, and then proceeded to start walking again.

Padfoot stalked after the other, feeling a weight lift off his shoulders. "Hey- what color was the potion we made in class supposed to turn?"  
"Ah... teal," he said after a moment of thought. "Why? What color did yours turn?"

"It looks like someone spewed chunks in my potion." He complained, rubbing his eyes. "It's all yellow and brown and green and gross."

Remus smirked. "DID someone actually vomit in your potion?" It was a completely fair question. "Anybody with a grudge against you lately?"

"No!" Sirius insisted, "I was there the whole time." He let out another sigh. "I have no clue what happened…"

They rounded a corner, flagstones smooth and cool beneath their shoes and the sweeping hems of their robes.  
"...Did you chop up everything very fine?" Remus pressed.

"I thought I did," grumbled Sirius, nodding his head.

The nerd snorted. "Clearly not! You messed up someplace."

"I'm so gonna' fail!" he complained, head falling back, black hair camouflaging with his robe.  
"No you won't," Remus groaned, petting that hair lightly as it hung back from his head. "I won't let you."

"You gotta' help me out, mate." He let his head roll to the side, glancing over to the other over his own shoulder.  
"Relax,' Remus said with a sigh, "you'll be fine."

He nodded his head, sighing. "Alright, goo – Oh - bloody hell -" he jumped, eyes going wide, then darted off down the corridors.

"Huh?" he looked up and down the hall. "Sirius?" he gave chase.

"Ah! Fuckfuckfuckfuck." He hurriedly yelled the password to the portrait, darting in and running up the stairs. "Gonna' be late, gonna' be late."  
"Sirius Black!" yelled the other boy, now thoroughly confused, "What's the matter?" He jumped in after him just before it swung closed again.

"I've got practice!" the Gryffindor anomaly exclaimed, darting up into the room, starting to strip out of his school clothes.  
"Oh," Remus said, rolling his eyes and following leisurely into their dorm. "Was that all? Honestly..."

"James is gonna' kill me!" He complained, dropping his drawers, then searching for some more clothing. "Get me my broom, will ya?"  
"Y-yah," the poor tormented boy said, trying to look away out of care for his friend, "Alright."

"Thanks!" He tugged on his pants, then grabbed his shirt, yanking that on as well.  
Remus busied himself with fetching the broom to prevent staring.

Sirius took the broom once it was given, hair jostled. "Alright- thanks mate!"  
"No problem," Moony said with a slight blush

"You comin' to watch the practice?" Sirius asked, jogging down the stairs.  
"Ah- nah," Remus said, snapping out of it at last. "I'm just going to hang around here. Do some homework, you know…"

Distracted, Sirius nodded his head. "'Kay, see you later!" He left the room without another word.  
"Bye," he waved lightly.

The portrait swung shut and he was gone. Remus all but collapsed in his usual spot. "...Fuck."

Sirius arrived twenty minutes late to his practice, suffered being yelled at by James, then started to defend.

Annoyed with himself, Remus spent the time trying to concentrate. Trying not to think about Sirius naked... (He eventually abandoned that attempt and merely tried not to drool buckets all over the common room.)

Sirius and James returned through the hole a matter of hours later, both panting and red faced.  
"I hate you." Sirius groaned, pressing a hand to the side of his shirt.  
James snorted in laughter. "Just a bruise, mate."

It was all Moony could do to act casual as they stepped back in. "How'd it go?" asked the Mousy boy.

"Bloody bludger hit me," Sirius grumbled, dropping down next to Remus.

Trying not to seem concerned, Remus took his sweet time glancing over. He finally said slowly, "You alright?"

Sirius nodded his head, sighing. "It was just a bump, I'll be alright..."

"Right," he said with a curt nod, "Get some rest then.'

Sirius stood, frowning. "Got the game tomorrow, you better be there, Remus.'  
"You'll be able to fly with that bruise?" he asked, brows knitting under a mop of sandy hair, his concern finally peeking through.

"It just smarts now; I'll be fine by tomorrow." He flashed him a grin, before turning and heading up the stairs.  
"Right..." the wolf whispered to himself, "...Fine indeed.'

† † †

'Could you guys use inside voices?" Remus chided playfully as they walked out to the pitch.

"-FIRE BURNING COULDREN BUBBLE-" James and Sirius grinned, wrapping arms around Remus' shoulders. "-DOUBLE, DOUBLE, TOIL AND TROUBLE!"  
Laughing along, the prefect put his hands firmly over his ears.

"SOMETHING WICKED THIS WAY COMES!" Sirius grinned, pushing Remus towards the stands.  
"Yes, and his name is Sirius Black!" Remus teased as they split off, Remus going to the stands and his friends to the changing rooms.

Of course there was happy chattering in the changing rooms as the got dressed, some words of encouragement from James and then they all piled out.  
Remus found his spot in the stands with Peter, and the less-athletic two of the marauders cheered on their friends throughout the game.

The game went good, Gryfindor leading by twenty points.  
Sirius grinned, zooming around on his broomstick, smacking away any bludgers with his club. He glanced up to James for a moment, then to the goal post. Too bad he had been distracted with watching a Ravenclaw score, because he didn't see that bludger coming straight at him. In fact, it wasn't until the damn thing smashed straight into his head did he realized something was up. He was thrown off his broomstick into the side of the bleachers, sliding down the whole way to the bottom, where he hit with a rather loud thud.

"SIRIUS!"


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Wooo I was on time this week! I know, I know. I love me too. This is a miracle, too, since I spent literally all week writing for school. I'm so tiraahhrrr- zzzzzzz_

_Seriously though: a class speech, an essay for a contest, my typical weekly junk, and a chapter for this! It's exhausting. T.T_

_On the Brightside, I'll be done with high school for good in another month and a half. Then I have a free year full of fanfictions for you! YAAY!_

_This chapter finally stops tormenting you… ooh, they're getting closer… Have tissueboxes on hand for the chapter after this. Fair warning!_

_Reviews fill me with_

_Unimaginable joy_

_And motivation_

† † †

Remus leapt up and ran down the bleachers, dashing out onto the field as the game was called to a time-out.

Several of the players had dropped down to the ground, ditching their sticks to check on the bleeding Sirius, who was slipping in and out of consciousness.

Remus crowded around with the medics and team members.  
"Sirius!" he said fearfully, looking at his friend.

Sirius didn't reply, head falling to one side. The movement revealed the horrid wound on the side of his head, gushing blood.

Not even bothering to wait n the medics, the werewolf muttered a spell quickly trying to stop the bloodflow and patch the gash.

The medics took his vitals, speaking back and forth. "Someone take him to the hospital wing!"

"I'll go," he said and, not waiting for an OK, helped his friend up to he castle and the hospital wing

A small groan left Sirius as he leaned against the other, eyes clouded.

"Hang in there, love,' he said quietly as they drew close to the infirmary, "Don't pass out now.'

"I'm fine." Sirius slurred, pressing his hand to his bloodied head, the skin getting coated in blood. "Gotta' finish game..."

"Typical,' he groaned as they entered the room and the healers took over.

The healers weren't too gentle, in fact, the spells didn't feel good when they were made. Instead, it felt like the wounds were getting worse.  
"R-Emus…" he groaned, holding a hand out blindly, needing the other for support.

"I'm right here" he soothed, holding his hand tightly, 'shh..."

Sirius attempted to grip back, but his hold was rather weak, a whimper leaving him every few minutes.

They patched him up quickly enough, but it was painful. Remus was there the whole time, soothing him. Any life threatening wounds had been healed up, but, he still felt like a semi hit him.

"...ah..."

"Hey,' Remus said speaking quietly to minimize the other's headache. "Awake now?"

"Mmmm...Hmm..." He murmured, sounding in a daze, looking over with slightly clouded eyes.

"Just relax," the worried nerd sighed gently, "Take it easy. You really hit your head."

The injured party attempted to sit up. "Gotta' finish game." He slurred, swaying a bit. "Ravenclaw...scored..."

Remus pushed him back down, restraining him there. "Don't even think about it. The team is fine, they can handle themselves."

"It's my fault if we lose." He replied weakly, still trying to get up.

"No, it is not," Remus scolded, holding him down one-handed, "and you will not lose."

Sirius sighed, collapsing down onto the bed. "...I hope not..."  
"Relax," he said firmly, "It'll all be fine, but only if you just chill out."

"Nng...Fine..." The boy griped the hand that was pressed to his chest, sighing. His friend gripped back, holding his hand gently, but tightly.

"Lay next to me." The boy murmured quietly, almost sounding sheepish through the pain.  
"Alright," Remus nodded, climbing up onto the bed next to the injured teenager.

Sirius leaned forward, hugging the other with a sigh. He needed someone with him to deal with the pain. And Remus was right there for him. He wrapped his arms gently around him, holding him carefully.

Sirius sighed into his chest. "...Thanks..."

"Of course, love," he sighed, not even noticing the last bit that slipped out. Luckily, Sirius didn't mind... It was comforting... He instead just snuggled into his chest with a wince, before closing his eyes so he could relax. And Remus was happy to be there, as long a Sirius needed him.

It didn't take long for the boy to pass out, snuggled up warmly in the other's arms.  
The entire time, Remus held him gently, letting him sleep on.

Sirius Black finally awoke, sighing into his chest. "...ow..."

"Still hurting?" Remus asked, speaking softly for him.

He nodded his head, letting out a sigh. "...Yeah..."

Remus smiled a bit. "The team is going to stop by after the party... you guys won."

Sirius's lips split into a grin. "Really?"

This triggered a roll of the eyes. "No, dummy, we lost and I'm not a werewolf."

The fool sat up quickly, a bit dizzy at the sudden movement. "Great!"

Smirking, Remus sat up behind him. "Uh-huh, and the queen wants to know when you're available for your knighting."

"Anytime she's free!" He said with weak enthusiasm, grinning over to the other with a chuckle.

Remus broke into a light laugh as he watched his friend. Even messy and beat-up, Sirius was still so gorgeous to him.

The boy looked down to his body. "My clothes are still bloody," he complained.

"You want me to bring you a change of clothes?" offered Remus, "They're making you spend the night."

He let out a sigh. "You don't have to stay with me."

His friend raised a brow. "Are you saying that because you want me to leave or are you saying that because you think I want to leave?" he asked with a small smile.

"I know you want to leave because I'm sure it sucks having to sit here," Sirius Black murmured, sighing.  
"No," Remus shook his head, "I like keeping an eye on you. Heh- God knows you need it."

Sirius sighed, rubbing his eye. "Honestly, mate, on a scale of 1 to 10, one being good, ten horrible, how shitty do I look, right now?"

Sucking in breath through his teeth, Remus gave all the answer needed- "You _really_ want me to answer that, mate?"

He grimaced, attempting to smooth down the hair that looked straight from a session of rough sex. "That bad, huh?"  
Remus laughed a bit. "Yah."

"So...Do you think a large gash on my head is a battle wound enough to get some pity sex from one of the Hufflepuff girls?" He questioned, laughing lightly.

Ouch. Remus's face darkened a bit. "...maybe."

Sirius didn't notice the change. "Good. At least something came of this!" He wasn't really looking to screw someone, it was just his sense of humor.

"Right, well, I'll bring you a change of clothes then..." Remus said quickly, getting up to leave.

"Alright, see ya' soon, mate." He gave the other a small wave, sighing.  
"Right, be back soon," he said, making his quick exit.

Sirius lay back down, staring up at the ceiling, allowing his mind to wander. _...Has Remus been with another guy before?_

(Never seriously, little did the boy know. Remus never felt for anyone the way he felt for Sirius.)

He drummed his fingers on his stomach, sighing. What would it be like with a guy? The thought was...appealing...

Before he could get too into it, Remus was back. "I hope a loose tee-shirt and boxers will do it," he said, coming back in the wing quietly.

Sirius blinked, snapping out of his train of thought. "Wha - Oh, sure thing." He took the clothing from the other, not hesitating to start stripping, wanting to be out of the dirtied and bloodied and torn clothing.

As polite as he was modest, Remus turned away from his changing friend.

He lazily discarded the clothing, then looked over to Remus, eyes set on his back. He knew there was scar after scar blemishing the skin. He always had a thing for scars, one of the things that he searched for in a girl, he didn't want some push over pansy, he liked someone rough, who could take a hit, who could fight back, not just roll over and take it.  
He watched for a few seconds, before shaking his head and saying; "I'm done."

Nodding, Remus turned back around.  
"You want me to sit until they kick me out?" he offered.

Sirius nodded his head hopefully. "Please?"

Remus couldn't help but smile. "Okay." He pulled up a seat.

Padfoot's lips cracked into a grin and he rolled over to face the other. "Good. Perfect kind of company..."  
"The kind with a time limit?" Supplied Remus sarcastically.

"One that's not yelling the whole time and one that's not staring at me all idolizing an' such," Sirius shrugged, rolling onto his back. "It's easy being with you..."

He smiled. "Thanks, mate."

Yawing, Sirius pulled up the blankets. "Any good books you've read lately?"

A laugh to that. "As if you really care!"

"Hey. Maybe I would... Ok, fine, that's a lie." Sirius laughed lightly, closing his eyes.  
"Yah, thought so," Remus chuckled, "the day you read a book is the day I die."

"You act like I'm stupid." In fact, neither Sirius nor Remus was stupid - they were clever and extremely smart. They even created their own spells! The professors were in awe at how good these two trouble makers were most of the time. It simply didn't fit.  
"No, not stupid," he said with a smile, "just lazy."

Sirius shook his head. "If I were so lazy, how would I get all those amazing brilliant plans made?"

"You're active when it's convenient for you!" Remus accused jokingly, "as soon as it turns to studies however? Tch- forget it!"

"But my grades are just fine." Padfoot protested, sitting up with a yawn.  
"Because of me!"

"But the tests are aced all on my own." He reminded him.

With a slight thoughtful reluctance, Remus nodded. "True."

Sirius laid back, closing his eyes. He was silent for a few minutes, before looking over to Remus. "Can I see something?"

"Yah?" he said, blinking.

He shifted up. "Take off your shirt~"

"What?" he demanded, blushing.

"I wanna see your scars." He shifted his legs up, sitting cross-legged. "Take off your shirt."  
"Oh," he settled down a bit, "a-alright..." he slowly pulled his shirt up over his head

He pat the spot in front of him on the bed, wanting Remus to sit there. Shirtless, he moved over to the spot. "Well? They aren't any big secret..."

Sirius nodded his head, reaching out to run his finger over one of the scars, seeing if it was pushed out, indented or perfectly smooth. "Were they all from-" He lowered his voice. "-you biting and scratching yourself when you were a werewolf?"  
"Not all," Moony sighed as he ran over the scars. Most were old any only felt like skin, but the newer ones were raised a bit. "Some are from when I was turned."

"Where's that at?" Sirius questioned, eyes raking over the body.  
"Ugh, behind the preposition 'at', I'd wager," the nerd replied. But sighing, he relented, and then showed with his fingers the long trace-marks of claws that went from his ribcage to the small of his back.

Padfoot ran his fingers over that, then crawled around with a tiny wince to his back, examining that now. "... Woah..."  
"It doesn't hurt anymore," he assured him plainly, "And I haven't hurt myself in quite some time."

Sirius nodded his head, finally dropping his hands from his back. "Have you ever killed anyone?"  
He didn't hesitate. "No."

The boy smiled, before crawling back to his spot in the sheets. "Good."  
"Can I put my shirt back on now?" the other inquired with a small smirk.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "Do what you want." So he redressed himself and relaxed on the foot of the bed, just looking at his friend for a moment.

Sirius placed his hands on his stomach. "...I'm hungry."

"I can see f they'll let you have something...?" Remus offered.

Sirius nudged him with his foot. "do it!"  
"Ok, ok!" he laughed, getting up to seek out a healer.

Remus came back after a while with a pitcher of pumpkin juice and some cauldron cakes. By that time, James and the team were at Sirius' bed, pelting the boy with questions.

"Hey, guys, who's hungry?" Remus said, offering the treats.

"Me!" James easily grabbed away the food, starting to stuff it into his mouth.

"Oi, save some for the head injury!" Sirius snorted, pulling at the boy's robe and laughing.

"Mmmfffnn!" James murmured through a mouthful of food, trying to grab it back.  
"No, bad!" he said, swatting his friend and passing the cake to Sirus.

James adjusted his glasses and looked over to Sirius, who was happily eating, already starting to look better with food in his system. The boy never ate before games after two years ago. Got hit in the stomach with a bludger and hurled  
"Geeze, don't starve yourself there, man," Remus snorted, pulling his hands back as if afraid he'd be bitten.

"Haven't eaten since this morning- only had a bagel." He mumbled, chugging down some pumpkin juice.  
"Sure, fine, binge-eater," Remus taunted.

"Want me to start purging?" He questioned, letting out a small sigh.  
"Only if it's in the bucket," another Gryffindor joked along.

"You're such a friendly bloke," Sirius murmured, shaking his head.  
"Oh don't you know it!" he confirmed.

Remus back and letting the team take over talking.

Understandably, Sirius wasn't overly loud today, not yelling with amazingly detailed stories. He was just tired and hurting, wanting them to leave as soon as they could.

Luckily, the nurse Madam shooed them all out in short order.  
Remus was given a few extra moments as long as he swore to be quiet.

Sirius smiled up to the other, glad that the noise was gone. "Thanks for staying with me, mate."

"Well I said would," he smiled, "until they kick me out."

He smiled back a bit, before leaning up. "I know it sounds selfish...But would you... Maybe sneak in, using the cloak..?"  
"Wow, you need me that badly?' the werewolf teased, but he was nodding all the same.

Sirius grinned. "Tease me all you want, as long as you do it~"  
"Deal," he laughed.

And then he was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Tissues! You shall need tissues I say! For all the blood! The blood! The day of all the blooood! *shuts self up now* Sorry, sugary tea and yaoi make me killer hyper._

† † †

Remus was sent away, but returned two hours later under the cloak. Sirius was drumming his fingers on his stomach, staring up at the ceiling blankly.  
"Boo!" Remus whispered, grabbing him with a concealed hand. His friend gasped, letting out a startled cry, turning white.

He revealed himself, laughing. "Relax! Just me!"

Sirius glared, swatting him on the head. "You bloody arse!"

He laughed. "Scared you, didn't I?"

Padfoot put his hand to his beating heart. "Yes..."  
"Heh," he chuckled, sitting down on the bed. "Ok, so I'm here."

"I don't have anything interesting, it's just lonely in here," Sirius murmured dully.

"That's alright," Remus nodded, laying back on he bed. "How's your head?"

"It hurts a bit." He admitted, closing his eyes.

Remus nodded again sympathetically. "You did take quite the bump."

"Did I at least look heroic while I fell?" He questioned, giving a small smile.  
"Ah... sure?" he offered weakly

"You liar." Sirius rolled over to face the other.  
Remus shrugged. "I'm not very good at lying."

"I can tell," he murmured dully, relaxing against the pillow.

Moony smiled, leaning back. "So, what's new?"

"Well. I got a concussion?" chuckled Sirius lightly, closing his eyes.  
"Forget anything fun?" Remus joked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I've got nothin'."

Smiling, Remus reclined on the bed, lying at Sirius's feet, making the bedridden boy chuckle. "I guess you're the dog now, right?"  
"Woof," Remus agreed

"Bad mutt, no barking." He nudged him with his foot.  
The whine Remus faked was expert, nuzzling him dejectedly.

Sirius sighed, before petting the spot next to him on the bed. "Fine, you can sit up here."  
"Woof!" he said happily, laying down beside the other human-dog.

Sirius closed his eyes, relaxing with the warmth near him. "Better."

Daring as anything, Remus leaned over and licked his friend's face. Black clapped his hand over his face, wiping off the spit. "Gross!" Though, his cheeks were tinged a nice shade of pink.  
Smirking, Remus lay back. "What? I'm a dog, remember?"

"...True." He murmured, nodding his head.

Remus smiled, wanting to kiss the boy like mad.

"You should sleep with me," Sirius murmured with his eyes still closed, "Don't go back to the dormitory."  
"That'd be kinda' risky, Sirius," he relied sensibly.

He rolled over, puppy dog eyes now set. "...Pleeeaaase?"

Moony sighed. "What do I get out of it, huh?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, pulling the blanket up a bit farther, wanting the warmth. "What do you want?"  
"I dunno... you want me here, you think of something," he said passively.

"You want me to buy you some chocolate when we get to Hogsmead?" he questioned.  
"Nah," Remus said, waving it off.

"Umm… I won't copy off of you for a week?" suggested Sirius, eyebrow raising.  
"You'll just do it and then lie," he said knowingly, "think of something else."

Padfoot let out am over dramatic sigh. "Then I've got nothin'."

After bit of silence, Remus had a thought.

"Kiss me."

Sirius blinked several times. "Excuse me?"

''You heard me," replied Remus in a soft voice, "You want me to stay, give me a kiss."

There was a long silence. Sirius looked hesitant, before sighing. "...Alright, come here."  
Hiding his surprise- he hadn't expected him to agree!- Remus sat up for him.

Sirius crawled forward, letting his lips brush to Remus's before, fully pressing his lips to the werewolf's. His lips were surprisingly nice...warm... Remus kissed back, glad to have him there as long as possible. Sirius had planned to pull back after one peck, but, instead he deepened the kiss, lips pushing harder to Remus's, wanting to feel it more.

So Remus responded, wrapping a hand round Sirius's head, kissing softly. Sirius slipped his arms around the other's waist, sighing into the kiss. No girl felt like this. No girl was so dominant. Remus parted his lips, weeping with his tongue over Sirius's mouth.

He let his eyes slip shut. He was used to being the one who made the first move in the kiss; it felt nice letting someone take over for once.

Remus kissed hungrily, probing and sweeping over every delicious bit of Sirius's mouth. Sirius fought back in the kiss, attempting to at least stay dominant, no matter how much he liked the powerful kiss. But Remus wouldn't let him, warring with their tongues.

Sirius let himself fall back onto the bed, pulling Remus down with him, fingers gripping into his hair, pulling him closer. Remus pinned the other boy there, kissing and groping all over him. Sirius moaned into the fierce kiss, attempting to keep up a strong fight, but failing.

Never stopping the kiss, Remus ran his hand down over the boy's chest and to his thighs. It made Sirius finally went into submission, allowing the other to do what he liked with the kiss, just following instead of leading.

But would he still be so passive when Remus grabbed a very sensitive part of him?

Padfoot gasped, then groaned, finally breaking the kiss, panting heavily.

"You like it?" Remus asked with a small smirk, fingering over him

Sirius bit down on his bottom lip just to keep the moans in. "Bloody...ahh...hell...!"

Remus smiled, kissing hard. Sirius locked two arms around the other's waist, pulling him down harshly onto him, kissing back roughly.

Moony wound a hand through the other's hair, pulling it gently at first, and then harder. At last Sirius fully accepted it, lips pressing harder to Remus's to counter the roughness. He wasn't currently thinking of Remus as a friend, no, all he was thinking about was very, very perverted thoughts.

But common sense had to win through eventually.  
"Ah... Sirius," he said, pulling back, "We're in the hospital wing."

He leaned up, as if attempting to keep the kiss going, before stopping and dropping back onto the bed, face flushed over. "Y-Yeah..."

"Hey, as soon as you're better though..." Remus smiled invitingly, tracing his thumb over the other's lips.

Sirius opened his mouth, catching the thumb. "Mhmm..." He really, _really_ wanted to do this again...

"I gotta' go," Remus said, getting up and grabbing the cloak, "I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

Sirius pouted a bit. "But you promised-" he sighed, shaking his head. "Alright, see you later.

Slipping on the coat, the werewolf gave his friend one last peck before leaving. He was only going because he knew he would be sleeping with the boy if he remained a moment longer.

Sirius sighed, curling up and trying to fall asleep. He couldn't get Remus off his mind.

Nor could Remus bring himself to think of a thing save Sirius.  
"He'll be all mine," he whispered to himself, a quiet personal wish.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: And FINALLY you get the M rating justified! I promised it'd happen, and it did. See how good to my readers I am? Do you like it? Tell me please. I feed on feedback. I'm like a monster. (M-m-m-monster…) Who feeds on reviews and comments. It makes me happy, just like you do. Chu~ 3 _

_So love on me and comment._

_Reviews fill me with_

_Unimaginable joy_

_And motivation_

† † †

Sirius Black was released the next morning and after getting into a different change of clothes, was eating breakfast in the great hall.  
Remus sat down next to him, acting totally natural, as if nothing at all had happened. Sirius, on the other hand, was rather spacey, nodding his head casually at whatever James was saying.  
"So we have classes today... Sirius, do you have any little dates tonight?" Remus asked casually.

"Hm?" He looked over to Remus, as soon as he locked eyes with the other boy, his cheeks tinted a nice shade of pink. "No..."  
"Then we should go do something," he suggested, as if it was so normal.

A glint was in his eyes, the same one that was in there when he was confident he was getting laid. "Sounds fun."  
"After class by the courtyard then," he said quietly.

He nodded his head quickly, eating his food. He couldn't wait.

† † † 

Sirius waited excitedly, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, looking for the werewolf.

…who appeared from behind, goosing him in the empty yard.

Sirius gasped, stumbling forward, hands clasped on his rear. "Hey!"  
"Hey yourself," Remus laughed, devilish smirk on his face.

Sirius shook his head, staring at the smirk suspiciously. "You evil person."  
"Evil? No... just a bit wild," he flashed long canines in a grin.

He stepped back. "Is it close to a full moon? ...You're acting a bit more...Aggressive than usual, mate..."  
"No," he replied with a smirk, "It's just you."

Sirius frowned, shifting his gaze. "...If we're gonna' do something, we gotta' make sure no one sees us..."  
"Where did you have in mind?" Remus asked with a nod.

"Locker rooms, astronomy tower, Shrieking shack...Somewhere..." He murmured slowly.  
Remus frowned. "I hate the shack... let's climb the tower," he suggested.

"Alright, let's go." He motioned for him to follow, quickly walking in that direction.

Not one to follow, Remus quickly stepped into the lead, all but dragging the other along by his tie.

Sirius chuckled lightly, allowing himself to be pulled along, hurrying his pace so he wasn't choked.

"Come along, pup, or master will have to pull your leash," Remus teased, rushing up the stairs.

Sirius followed after the other. "Master? Oh. You think you're the dominant one...How cute..."

"Cute?" Remus laughed, "hate to break it to you, but it's true!"

Sirius closed the door behind himself once they reached the room. "Keep dreaming, wolfy."

Remus spun around, pinning the other to the wall before he could get a chance to do anything.

"Wolfy?" he asked, licking a fang.

Sirius jumped at the forcefulness, before smirking. "Yes. Wolfy."

Remus seemed to think about this for a moment, and then…  
"Shut up," he ordered with a smirk, slamming his lips onto his.

Padfoot winced a bit at the bruising lips, but harshly kissed back, body pressed to his.

One hand kept his chest pinned while the other cupped his cheek, guiding him on the kissing.

Sirius attempted to keep dominant, tongue pushing through his lips, then against his teeth.

"Bad dog," Remus scolded, grabbing Sirius's hair and pulling his head back to expose his neck, which he kissed. "Don't fight me."

He grunted a bit, eyes fluttering at how harsh he was being. It would have seemed bad, but it wasn't, god it felt amazing actually. "I told you- you're not the dominant one..."

"Want to bet?" Remus laughed, biting on his neck.

His partner moaned lightly. "Five galleons says you're wrong."

"I hate to make you lose money, Sirius," he said, licking over his own tooth marks.

"And I'd love to get some money out of this." Sirius twined his fingers in the other's hair, pulling his head up so he could harshly kiss him.

"Hey!" Remus said feeling his hair pulled. He bit back hard. sirius gripped the hair harder, tongue forcing through the other's lips. For just a moment, Remus turned submissive, letting Sirius in. The dog smirked into the kiss, tongue exploring his mouth, finally coming into contact with Remus's.

As soon as the other's guard was down, Remus attacked, shoving the other's tongue back into his own mouth, pressing so hard that their teeth clashed together.

Sirius moaned into the kiss at the unexpected attack, attempting to fight back, eyes fluttering a bit. This time, however, Remus would not give him an opening. He was ruthless, kissing passionately, not even pausing for breath. Sirius kissed back as much as he could, before pushing on Remus' chest, needing a second to catch his breath.

"Heh," the were chuckled, stepping back and wiping his lips, "so how much do you owe me then?"

Sirius panted heavily. "St-Still not the submissive one..."  
"Then why did you pull away first?" asked Moony with a smirk.

"...Because I couldn't breathe." Sirius grunted, looking away from the other.  
"Because I wouldn't let you," Remus supplied.

"Because you're a freak with an ability to hold your breath for a long time." The dog grunted again.  
"Because you couldn't hold up, could you puppy?"

Sirius gave him a defensive glare. "Don't question my masculinity."

"Who's questioning?" Remus asked flirtatiously, "I'm making a statement!"

Sirius glared. "I will rape you right here!"

"You've no idea how much I'd like to see you try, puppy," dared the bold wolf.

Sirius smirked. A second later he was shoving the other over onto the ground, pinning him there. In seconds he was working at his clothing.

Remus let him remove his vest, but as soon as he tie was off, too, he shoved Sirius's shoulders, rolling him down and pinning him. Sirius smirked, kicking him up with his foot, pinning the boy down, yanking at his pants.  
Crafty as a nerd could be, Remus used the other's tie against him, choking back like a collar, too tight for the boy to breathe.

Sirius coughed then sputtered, trying to move back, attempting to breathe. "Nnggg!"  
Remus didn't let him until he was pinned back to the ground, sitting on his chest.  
"Puppy shouldn't try to pounce on master."

He panted heavily, trying to breathe with this new weight on his chest. "You choked me - you - arse!"  
"Well perhaps it will teach you to behave yourself then," he replied with an innocent smile as he planted a kiss on the other's forehead.

"I'm not a dog -" Sirius blinked, then trailed off, lips in a small pout.

Remus laughed then caught the pout, kissing deeply. Sirius sighed, then kissed back, arms locking around the other, throat still sore. Remus worked at undressing the boy below him, lips never leaving. Sirius forced the other's tongue back into his mouth, eyes slipping shut, just enjoying the kiss.

The strong werewolf had his friend half-naked in no time at all. He broke off the kiss to make his way down to the other's neck, making the dog let out a small moan, running his fingers over the wolf's bare chest with a tiny sigh.

And Remus's hands found Sirius's waistband, easing it down over those perfect hips.

Quiditch had done well by him; his usually thin body was taut with muscles up and down; not too much, but just enough. Remus traced over each curve and taut line of musculature as if touching a precious artifact. Everything was done with a gentleness that belayed his deep affection for the boy. Sirius shuddered and sighed every now and then, each touch relaxing and causing anxiety at the same time.

Remus did not seem to be half so troubled, bathed only in pure bliss as he stripped himself. Sirius was already naked to the waist... and quickly losing garments! Remus got Sirius's pants off in short order. Sirius submitted to it, laying back on the floor, excitedly waiting for them both to be completely naked.

He didn't have to wait long. Remus got them both bare, laying on the cold stone floor, warming one another with kisses and touches. Sirius caught the other by the hair, kissing him fully on the lips, pulling the others' body down onto his own.

"Oh, Sirius," Remus moaned as he reached down, slipping slim fingers inside of him.

Sirius winced and pushed up on his chest. "Either you're bottom, or we're not doing this."  
"You know you like it," Remus snorted, kissing him.

Sirius grumbled, but slowly kissed back, sighing against the lips. Remus had him and he knew it. He intensified the kiss, pressing his fingers in deeper. Sirius let out a sudden moan, back arching.

"Good boy," Remus taunted, kissing and nipping his lip.

"Shuddup." Sirius grumbled into the kiss, twisting a bit.

Remus merely laughed, pressing in harder, teasing before the main event.

Sirius groaned against his lips, arching his back up. "Nnnahh..."  
"Do you want it, Sirius?" asked the beautiful wolf tauntingly.

The dog groaned aloud, watching the other with a frown. "Don't make me say it."

Remus bit him on the ear. "Say it, pet."

Sirius let out a slow moan, arching his back up. "I'm not your damn pet..."

Remus pulled out his finger and raised a smooth brow. "If you want anything from me you are."

He sighed, shifting a bit, face scrunching up. "Fine, fine. I _really_ want this!"

"No, no," tutted Remus, stroking his face, "if you really wanted it, you'd say it like you mean it."

Sirius frowned up to the other, looking away with a sigh. "...Please..." He begged quietly, refusing to meet the other's gaze. "Please keep going..."

Remus smirked. "Good boy."  
With that, he thrusted into Sirius.

He gasped, clenching his jaw. "Bl -" He groaned, clenching down. "- Bloody hell."

Sirius may not have been a real virgin, but he was as good as one. Remus felt him tight around his length. He felt amazing.  
Remus began to carefully pump.

Sirius panted heavily, reaching up to grip the other's shoulders, nails digging into the skin. "I hate you," He growled, teeth tight clenched, closing his eyes.

Remus couldn't even care anymore. He was too pleasured, and began kissing every inch of exposed skin. Sirius ran his fingers up, letting them tangle in Remus' hair, happy that the pain was starting to ebb.

Remus was careful not to cause him undue pain, thrusting slowly and gently into him, timing the thrusts to match his kisses. Sirius Black forced the other's head over, kissing him harshly, arching his back up. The pain was mostly gone, it just...burned almost. "Go faster." He ordered, hoping to feel some pleasure again.

Remus obeyed, speeding up, but still careful not to be overly rough with the other boy. who winced at every thrust, until finally a moan left him, shaky and quiet.

He was so very close now.  
"Ah- S-Sirius-!"

The boy in question tugged at Remus's shoulder, panting a bit. "Go-nnngg-harder."

Remus did so, thrusting roughly until he finally came, shuddering and groaning with pleasure. Sirius wrapped his legs around the other, letting out a low moan. Though he had to finish himself off with his hand. The other might have been in pleasure, but he was hurting through most of it. Remus wrapped his own hand around Sirius's, helping him along, kissing all the while. Sirius let out a slow moan, kissing back, hitting his orgasm with a shaky cry of the other's name.

Groaning again, Remus pulled himself out, letting go of Sirius and kissing him tenderly. He winced, sitting up with a sleepy sigh. "Shit...How am I supposed to ride a bloody broomstick, now?"

"Very, very carefully," he laughed in response, kissing him gently on the cheek as he too sat up.

Sirius leaned against the other and closed his eyes.

Remus kissed him again. "You're amazing, love," he complimented. The two briefly kissed, breaths shallow and clipped until they drew apart for the need to oxygen.

"You want to hang around here or get going?" sighed the sated Remus.

Reluctantly, Sirius let out a slow sigh. "We should go before someone finds us."

Remus sighed to match. "Yah... you're probably right." He got up and began pulling his clothes back onto his sweaty, scarred body. His lover stood with a wince, tugging on his robes with a sigh.

Moony turned his head. "Feeling alright?" he asked, concerned.

Slowly Sirius nodded. "Just in a bit of pain." He murmured, shifting with a wince.

"Would you like me to go and get you a potion for that?" Remus offered kindly.

The grateful boy nodded his head. "Yeah, actually, that'd help."  
"Then I'll go pick one up for you," Remus said with a little smile.

Remus shrugged on his cloak and then paused, just to kiss Sirius, very gently. He smiled against the kiss, giving him a brief kiss back, before pulling away.

Smiling back, the werewolf paused to grab his book bag before starting down the long staircase.  
"You think that the other guys will be onto us?" he commented to his companion.

Sirius rubbed his sore bottom for a moment, before following after him. "Never."

But Remus was looking off into space, staring at the stone walls as they descended. "And what if they do...?"

Padfoot frowned, following after him. "...I don't know."

Remus sighed, knowing just how screwed they would really be if discovered.

They moved a bit faster. "Oh, before I go to back to the dorms," said Sirius suddenly, "I was thinking, maybe we could sneak some food and go outside to eat."  
Remus hesitated a moment. But then his face broke into a sweet smile. "I'd like that," he nodded, nearing the bottom of the steps.

Sirius grinned. "Good." He gave a small wave, turning and heading towards the common room.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry this update took two weeks! I meant to do it. Really I did. But I had skoolz… Calculus is, apparently, the natural enemy of fanfiction updates and manga chapters. However, never fear, because I am now done with calculus forever! (Or, until I take a calc class in college.) That right boys and girls, N_B-a is out of high school. I'm so outrageously happy and proud of myself. I have an entire gap year to fanfic for you. I EARNED this, baby.

Reviews fill me with

Unimaginable joy

And motivation

† † †

Remus went to pick up some food from the friendly house elves in the kitchens so that he could meet with Sirius who had gone to get a shower. Sirius cleaned himself up and out for that matter, before getting a new set of clothing. The other boy picked up foods he knew that Sirius would like and stuffed them all into a pack. He took them outside to what may as well have been their spot, and waited with a book.  
...wait a second, was this a date?

It wasn't long before Remus's counterpart walked outside, heading over to the boy near the lake. He yanked the book from his hand, glancing it over. "Whatcha' reading?"  
"A book," he said with a roll of his eyes. I was actually a Muggle novel.

Sirius frowned, flipping through it, seeing if there was any smut. Actually, it was all extremely romantic, IF he paid attention. Which he really didn't.  
"Be careful with that," Remus scolded, "It's a Bronte book. They don't have them in wizarding bookshops!"

Sirius dropped it in the other's lap. "No moving pictures. Boring."  
Tutting, Remus took the book back protectively. "No pictures at all... it's a novel, not a children's book."

"Boring." Sirius repeated, sitting down. "You nicked the food?"

"In the pack," the werewolf sighed, checking his page and then setting the book carefully aside.

The dog grinned, pulling out a sweet. "Bloody brilliant!"  
"Help yourself- I got everything I thought you'd like."

"Great!" The boy promptly stuffed his face.  
Remus couldn't help but smile. Sirius could be so childish... it was hilarious, really.

Sirius finished up, waiting till everything was gone before looking to Remus. "You hungry?"  
"How nice of you to offer," he said sarcastically.

Sirius grinned. "What can I say, I'm a gentleman."

Remus snorted in response. "Right."

Padfoot rubbed his stomach, giving a small yawn. "Wanna' take a walk?"

"Why not?" replied Remus, still sarcastic, "I should work off all that food I ate."

He nodded his head, standing. "Yeah, come on."

Remus got to his feet with a small grunt of exertion and began to walk towards the lake, holding out a hand for Sirius to join him. Sirius took a quick peek around, making sure no one was in sight, before grabbing the other's hand, following after him.

Remus couldn't help but grin as he held on tightly and broke into a sudden wild run. Sirius's eyes widened at the sudden energy that came from the other, moving to attempt and follow the other.

They ran like... well, like wild dogs, really. All around the side of the lake, as far as they could go before the two of them collapsed, breathing hard.

Sirius Black stumbled forward, pressing his hands to his knees and doubled over. "What-ha-was with that?"

"I don't know!" his lover replied between breaths, laughing like a madman. "I just- just felt like running!"

The first boy shook his head, letting himself catch his breath. "You've- never been- like this."  
"I don't know!" Remus repeated, unable to say the full words for lack of breath, "I blame... I blame you!"

"I did nothing," he laughed, though, continued to pant heavily.  
"Yes you did!" the second insisted, "You make me want to run forever!"

Sirius held Remus's hand tighter. "You're so cheesy."

"Perhaps," he said with a smirk, pulling him closer by the hand.

Sirius leaned against him, letting out a slow sigh, heart finally starting to return to it's normal pace.

"All your fault," Remus said again, smiling as he wrapped his arms around the warm body. Sirius didn't seem to care if someone could see right now, just snuggled against the other with a sigh.

"So, you still think that being a 'shirt-lifter' is really all that dreadful?" Remus couldn't help but ask.

The boy paused for a thoughtful moment. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not plannin' on goin' around snoggin' anyone else. Just you, into guys." He insisted.  
Remus nodded sagely. "Mmm, well as long as it's just me," he said with a smile.

Sirius snickered a bit. "Ya'd be mad if I started snoggin' James?"

There wasn't hesitation this time. "...Yes," Remus said flatly.

Sirius's nose wrinkled. "Don't worry, wouldn't think it."

Remus leaned down, pressing his nose to the other's. "Promise?"

Sirius gave his lips a small kiss. "Promise."

Sirius quieted, looking around Remus to where the lake was. They were awfully close. He smirked, pulling back and shoving Remus over the short drop into the lake, pulling back quickly, making sure the other boy couldn't grab him.

Letting out a gasp, Moony teetered for a moment on the edge before rolling over and into the dark water with a sudden SPLASH!

Sirius practically howled in laughter, slapping his cheek. "Ha! Shoulda' seen the look on your face, mate!" But Remus didn't reply. In fact, he wasn't on the surface at all. He'd sunk like a rock.

Maybe this was a good time for Sirius to remember that Remus couldn't swim.

It took him a second (more like ten) to suddenly exclaim a curse word and dive in after the other. Luckily for the werewolf, he could swim, and well. He finally caught the other, wrapped his arms around the boy and started his way up to the surface.

Remus came up sputtering, breathing with an unevenness of panic as his head broke the surface. Sirius pulled him onto the land. "Sorry, mate." He apologized, out of breath.

Shaking with shock, fright and fury, Remus sat up and slugged him. It was a weak punch, all considered, but coming from him? An absolute shock.  
"You bloody thick moron!"

Sirius managed a small guilty smile, not at all hurt by the punch. "I know, kinda' slipped my mind..."

Remus glared.

Sirius sat next to the other, sighing. "You can punch me when you feel better."

They were both quite for a moment, Remus fuming, both of their hearts hammering.  
Remus eventually broke the silence. "...I really hate," he lamented, "how difficult it is to stay cross with you."

Sirius smiled. "It's my beautiful face, right?"  
"Something like that," he replied, smirking as he leaned in and kissed said face.

Sirius didn't check to see if anyone was around, they were on the far side of the lake- they were probably just fine, so he just kissed the other back.

Remus's kiss was gentle, relieved. But the energy seemed to have the opposing effect on the dog animagus. He forcefully pushed Remus onto the ground, straddling the equally wet peer.

The nerd widened his eyes. "Woah- down boy!" he said with a laugh.

Sirius leaned down with a smirk, biting Remus' neck. "You're so cute."  
"Mm, perhaps..."

He leaned against him fully, smiling. "So cute..."  
Remus reached up, holding him onto his chest. "Yes, you are."

Sirius scoffed, relaxing against him. "Don't twist my words."

"Twisting? Who's twisting?" he laughed, fingers trailing over Sirius's chest.

"You." He protested, leaning his forehead against the other's.

"Oh, yes," Remus latched his fingers onto a nipple and twisted gently, "so I am."

Sirius gasped, wincing, then moaning. "Stop that!"

"Oh, you like it," Remus said knowingly, twisting harder.

Sirius's jaw dropped, gripping the other's shoulder tightly, eyes squeezing shut in pain. "O-Ow, stop, Remus!" He half moaned, half whimpered.

"What's the magic word?" he couldn't help but be forced to ask by the girl writing for him, who happened to have been waiting weeks for the chance to say that.

"Here, I'll give you the magic sentence-" Sirius growled. "-let go or I'll rip off your prick, you arse."

"Stop talking," Remus ordered, grabbing him by the back of his head and shutting him up with a kiss. Sirius grunted into the kiss, refusing to kiss back.

But Remus applied gentle, yet insistent, pressure to him, making it almost impossible not to kiss back. Eventually he sighed and gave up, kissing back, propping himself up on his arms. Remus forced himself not to say anything snarky, but just kissed, trying to part Sirius's lips. But the boy stubbornly kept his teeth closed, frowning into the kiss.

Remus licked his lips and then over Sirius's cheek like a playful dog.

Sirius scrunched his nose. "Mutt."  
"We're the best kind," he laughed.

Sirius shook his head with a laugh, pulling off the other. "I see you're not angry anymore."

"Oh no, I'm still angry," he said and, playful as a puppy, bit Sirius gently on the nose.

The boy's face scrunched. "Hey!"

"What's the matter?" Remus said, acting innocent.

Padfoot rubbed his nose. "I need that!"  
"Psh, says who?" Remus laughed, kissing where he'd nipped.

"Says me." He protested, moving up so he could kiss the other fully on the lips.\  
Remus kissed back joyfully, glad of it.

Sirius pulled from the kiss, touching his wet clothes with a sigh. "You know a cleaning spell for this?"  
"And if I do?" Remus replied, raising a brow, "What's in it for me?"

Sirius regarded the other with a dull look. "Not getting a broken nose?"

It had very little effect on Remus. "You'll have to try harder then that."

Sirius groaned under his breath. "What do you want?"  
"Think up something interesting."

"Just tell me what you snarky bastard." Sirius complained, head falling back.

Now Remus was just being annoying. "No," he said, sitting up, "be creative!"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "A kiss?" He asked dully.  
"...that isn't creative," Remus said just as dully.

He rolled his eyes up. "Sex?"

"No, I don't want to hurt you again so soon," he said thoughtfully.

Though Sirius was quietly glad of the thoughtfulness of the boy, he looked outwardly annoyed. "I don't know, then."

Sighing, Remus ruffled Sirius's hair.  
"You're not the imaginative type, are you?" the were said gently.

The dog pursed his lips. "I just don't know what _you_ would want." He rolled his eyes up.

"I want you to think for yourself," Remus said, smiling fondly as he sat up straighter.

Sirius sat back, frowning. "...A text book."

"NOW I'm listening," Remus said, grinning.

His friend smiled. "I have an idea, I'll get it."  
"Knock yourself out," he nodded.

Sirius gave the other a peck on the lips then stood, running off, still soaked to the bone.

Remus was too wet, too cold, and too lazy to move, so he waited.

The black haired boy returned soon, a book in his hands. "I was -" He was panting, dropping down next to him. "- Gonna save this for your birthday, but I'll get you something different." He set it down in front of the other. _Facts and Myths of Werewolves: Volume Three _"I know you already had the first and second one."

"Oh..." Remus said, surprise and pleasure evident as he took in the cover, "Sirius... where did you get this?"

"Found it up in Hogsmead, 'was in the corner collectin' dust under a buncha' other books." He grinned, pleased at the response.

"Do you have any idea just how difficult this series is to find?" Moony asked, still marveling and clearly overjoyed.

Sirius gave an obviously fake grin. "'Course I did." He had no clue, of course, he just thought the other might have enjoyed reading about it.

Not caring if he knew or not, Remus was still thrilled enough to grab Sirius by the back of the head and kiss him fiercely. Sirius blinked at the sudden kiss, but grinned, all too pleased to kiss the other back.

Remus finally broke away after some time. "Thank you. I love it."

Sirius chuckled lightly. "I know you oh-so well."

"That you do," Remus said, nodding. "No come here and kiss me." Sirius crawled forward, pressing his hands to the other's shoulders and planting a gentle kiss on Remus' lips. Remus kissed back, intense even in the softness of it.

Sirius finally pulled from the kiss, sitting back, grinning. "Now I need to get a whole new present..."

"Don't bother," Remus assured him, "This will more then do."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: So I'm working hard on a couple of shorts at the moment; one for a contest, one for a very dear friend, and one for one of the loveliest ladies drawing breath these days. (What? Moi? Shameless flirt? Noooo….. yes.) But I'm still trying to make the time for Brilliance. It's wrapping up now, but I think we can milk a few more chapters, don't you? Give me your thoughts if you care at all.

Reviews fill me with

Unimaginable joy

And motivation

† † †

The sun rolled through the sky, diving and hiding behind clouds, casting shadows on the slowly drying dogs. And still the two lay there, talking for hours and hours.

"Well," Sirius smirked, "Christmas is sooner than my birthday, so you better get _me_ something good."  
"I'm sure I can think of something," Remus said simply.

"You better," Sirius replied with a faux-threatening voice.  
Remus noticed the tone and glanced up. "Or what?" But Sirius Black just smirked and shook his head. "See?" Remus smiled, "You've got no follow-through."

"Nope, I do. I'm just not telling you," replied Sirius simply.  
"Liar," Remus rolled his eyes, "you've got nothing."

A black brow raised and Sirius poked his lover in the chest. "I'll punish you." He said simply.

Remus seemed unimpressed. "Uh-huh," he said, "sure thing."

Sirius just blew a lock of damp hair from his pretty face, as if he knew something Remus didn't. Or as if he were trying to be cool – it was difficult to tell at times. He stood up, smiling. "Classes are soon..."

"Mmm...I don't wanna move..." protested the other boy.

Sirius reached down, gripping the other by the wrists and starting to tug. "Come on."  
"Five more minutes..." he complained.

"No. Up," Sirius pulled harder, "You're supposed to be the voice of reason!"  
"Yes, yes, I know..." Remus groaned, getting up at last.

"So," Sirius chuckled, "be reasonable!" He loosened his grip when the other stood, but didn't let go.  
"I am!" Remus snorted, getting up all the way and starting to walk.

His friend released his hand. "Liar."  
"I'm moving, aren't I?" Remus scoffed.

Sirius cupped the back of his head with his hands, rolling his eyes up. Remus just laughed a bit, fiddling with the book as they walked. Sirius reached the back Hogwarts steps and walked in, yawning. "Where to now?"

"Common room?" suggested Remus, "We can get changed."

"You don't wanna walk around dripping wet?" Sirius teased, heading up the stairs.  
"Call me odd, but no, I don't," he replied.

Sirius left a trail of wet footprints all along the flagstones behind him. "You _are_ odd."

"Heh," Remus chuckled dryly, "If you say so."

Sirius had the urge to lean against him a give him a kiss, but he didn't act upon it, for fear of other students seeing. "Wet clothes are heavy..."

"Yes, how astute of you to notice," Remus said with a roll of his eyes, stepping up to the fat lady. "Wolfsbane," he said the ironic passcode.

Sirius climbed into the common room, shaking his head, much like a dog would do, water spraying about. "I'm just good at observing, I suppose."

Remus didn't respond to that, too busy dashing up to the empty boy's dormitory and pulling off his wet clothes. Sirius followed at a more leisurely pace, stepping into the room and starting to strip as well. Remus couldn't help it when his eyes wandered over the nearly-naked Sirius. He was just so damn attractive.

Sirius grabbed a sock, drying himself for a moment, before collecting his clothes. "I'm hungry again..."

"Really? That's odd, I'm pretty hungry, too," Remus said as he proceeded to tackled the naked boy to his bed.

A cry of surprise left him as he fell back, fall cushioned by the bed. "C'mon Remus, not now..."  
"Why not?" he asked, nuzzling him playfully.  
"Because we've got 'bout ten minutes b'fore class starts," Sirius grunted, not used to being the voice of reason. In fact, he was usually in Remus' position.

Remus didn't seem to notice the irony. Or, if he did, he didn't care. "Mmmm..." he said, licking up the salty sweat on the back of Sirius's neck, "We can do it."

"Why are you so aggressive?" sirius questioned, face scrunching up at the lick. "You're usually calm..."  
"I know," Remus said, nibbling him gently, "It's just... just something about you."

Sirius pressed his hands to the other's chest, pushing him up. "Maybe it's your... er, time of the month?" He smirked lightly.  
Again, the humor was lost on the wolf. "No, not for another week," he laughed, kissing his nose. "C'mon... times wasting..."

Sirius allowed the other to drop back down onto him. "Do you get more, er, aggressive when you are close?" He questioned curiously.  
Remus shrugged. "You tell me." With that, he pressed a vicious kiss onto Sirius. The boy blinked in surprise, before accepting the kiss, massaging the other's lips with his own. Remus grinned happily, running fingers through the other's hair.

Sirius sighed happily into the kiss. "Didja' lock the door?"  
"Yes," Remus affirmed, "What, you think I'm irresponsible or something?"

"Just double checking." He moved up, kissing along his neck.  
"I'm sure it's fine," Remus soothed the boy below him, hands wandering. Sirius smirked, then sunk his teeth in the sensitive area of the others neck.

"Ah!" Remus gasped, shocked for a moment, but still liking it very much.

"Sorry…" he said falsely, "musta' slipped." He started licking the spot.  
"You could not be more full of it-" laughed Remus, biting back "-if you tried."

Sirius scoffed, wincing a bit at the bite. "Full of what?"  
"Absolute bollocks," replied Remus, smirking.

Padfoot scoffed lightly, dropping back to the bed. "Should a prefect be saying such things?"  
"No, probably not," the prefect said after only a moment of thought.

"And should a prefect be attacking a fellow student?" Sirius questioned further, smirking.  
"Attacking?" Remus said, feigning shock, ""Who's attacking?"

"You, you snooty wolf! You're attacking helpless, poor, sexy students." Sirius's smirk intensified.

"Helpless?" Remus glanced around, "Who? I don't see any helpless sexy students."

Momentarily confused, Sirius blinked, then glared. "I'm plenty sexy, thank you very much."

"You'd be sexier if you shut up for a while and used your mouth for something better," the wolf suggested, kissing him back, harder.

Sirius broke the kiss, jaw dropping. "You did _not_ just say that!" He wasn't really angry at what the other had said, more shocked that Remus actually said it. Remus just smirked, nodding.

"You little prick!" He hit the other's chest, giving a small glare.

"Shut up and kiss me," Remus ordered, pulling him close and not showing any recognition of the slap. Sirius grunted an angry reply, but kissed back, rather rough with it. Remus smiled "That's better," he said softly, matching the roughness. Again, Sirius grunted against the lips, biting down on the other's bottom lip with a glare.

Remus didn't seem to mind. In fact, it egged him on, and his hands started to wander.

Sirius broke the kiss, biting down his neck harshly. "Stupid… dick…"

"Language, language," Remus scolded in his best prefect voice, gripping Sirius's length. The boy's breath caught and his words cut short, a sudden moan leaving him. Remus's smirk widened, and his grip tightened.

Sirius winced then moaned again, panting. "R—emmuuss," He groaned quietly, attempting to thrust into the hand. Remus smiled to that, pivoting his wrist to enclose the other's member better. A very dog like whine left him as he arched his back. "Don't just-nnn-hold it-ahhh, do somethin'!"

Remus grinned. "Say please."

Sirius glared, but, for once, murmured a tiny; 'Please."  
"Good dog," he laughed before kissing him and probing at his entrance with the other hand.

Sirius shifted a bit against his lover's hands, kissing a bit harder. "We don't have much time." He reminded the boy. But Remus was way ahead of him.  
"I know," he said simply as he thrusted himself in.

Padfoot's breath caught and his fingers ensnared themselves into the other's hair. "You waste no time," he grunted.  
"Nope," Moony grinned, slamming in.

Sirius groaned, wincing a bit. "Are you trying to make this as painful as possible?"  
"Only if you want that," Remus offered.

The other rolled his eyes, wrapping his legs around the other's hips. "No."

Thankfully and mercifully understanding, Remus nodded and slowed down. Sirius arched his back, then pushed down against the other, moving up to kiss him on the neck. The Were groaned with pleasure, tilting in ever deeper. Sirius bit down gently on the other's neck, moaning quietly against the other's skin. Eyes closing, Remus moved back in and out slowly, but deeply.

Sirius pulled at his waist with his legs, groaning quietly. "Faster."

At Padfoot's behest, he sped up, still not rough. Sirius reached a hand down to stroke himself, looking lost in pleasure, just enjoying how gentle it was.

Remus felt himself drawing close, and his lips found Sirius's, kissing him as deeply as his thrusts. The black haired boy arched his back, moaning a bit louder, growing close as well, but refusing to come, he'd let Remus go first. What a gentleman.

Sirius wouldn't have to wait long. Remus came with a groan and a pant. Black gasped, back arching up, hitting his own climax with a moan of the other's name.

Heard breaths and hammering hearts in the still aftermath. Remus slowly slipped out, rolling off the other and onto his back with a sigh.  
"...woah..."

Remus lay on his back, panting. "Good?"  
Sirius smiled at him, radiant.

"Brilliant," he replied, smiling as he got back up to clean off and run to class.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Ok, so I got some hate reviews for this! Whaaa-? Apparently some people can't handle the Seme!Remus. I've never had a hate review before in all the time I've written. Constructive crits, sure, but never a blatant "OMGUH DIS SUXXORZ". So, I'd like to personally address everyone who said anything negative:

Hello, haters. Look at your fanfic. Now back to Brilliance. Now back to your fanfics, now back to Brilliance. Sadly, it isn't Brilliance. But if you stopped hating on people who write better than you and practiced your own writing, it could resemble Brilliance.

Look down. Back up. Where are you? You're in front of a computer, looking at the fanfic your fanfic could be like!

What in your hand? I have it – it's a computer mouse, and it takes you to a rare Seme!Lupin fic that you should love. Look again. The mouse is now a trackpad (because maybe you have a laptop)! Anything is possible when you don't like/don't read and keep your rudeness to yourself instead of hating on Brilliance.

I'm on a mac.

Long story made short, it truly does not bother me that some people don't like Seme!Lupin. I think he tops, so he tops. He tops the way I write him, and he tops cannon because he is a sneaky seme who doesn't feel the need to have all the bravado to announce it. (Watch the 3rd movie – look at how Sirius falls into his arms and tell me Remus doesn't top!)

When you write a hater review, you only up my pageviews and my review count. So you really only up my stats. Get that, haters? You're _helping_ me by hating on me! Isn't that just perfect? I don't care, you aren't running my day. Next time, think about what you like and don't like and give me a reasonable, sensible response. And have the guts to do it under your own name and not a faked dummy account, please? I hate this term, I think it's silly and it ought to be obvious, BUT: if you don't like it, don't read it. For goodness sakes, I'm not about to change just because of a few people who don't like what I do with my story. Grow up, go find a nice safe story where Sirius tops.

To everyone else, thanks for reading, keep with it, because the story has only ONE MORE CHAPTER! I love you guys, your kid words and faves truly do make my day. Thank you.

Reviews fill me with

Unimaginable joy

And motivation

(Even the rude ones)

† † †

Afterglow never lasts, of course, and the two boys were forced to rush and ready for class.

"Hurry, or we'll be late, then they'll be onto us," Remus warned, doing up his tie.

Sirius gave a very dog-like whine, pulling on his clothing. "I'm trying." Rather then prattle on, Remus did not wait for him, but dashed off to his class.

Naturally, Sirius was late and received a detention. (Remus didn't look up at him as he entered, too busy opening his book to chapter 12.) He said down with a wince, leaning against the table. In seconds, he fell asleep, snoozing quietly.

"Mister Black!" scolded the professor, looking mad as he rapped the boy across the back of the head with his wand. "This is a classroom, not a dormitory!"

Sirius shot up with wide eyes, holding his hand to his chest. "Ow-'  
"Sleep in someone else's class, Mister Black," he scolded, looking cross as he stepped back up to the board.

"Ow." He continued to complain, rubbing his hand. "That was mean, I'm going to cry now."

The teacher ignored him, returning to the lesson. Remus glanced over and winced sympathetically. Sirius sunk down in his seat, glancing over to Remus with tired eyes, staying silent.

The nerd turned back to the lesson, taking notes enough for the both of them.

Sirius managed to stay awake most of the class… sort of.

The entire lesson, Remus kept glancing over to check on him. Even when the rest of the class got up to leave at the end, he held still, making sure that Sirius was awake and getting up.

Sirius stood up with a frown, knees a bit weak, having to grab onto the desk when his knees had buckled. "..."

A strong arm slipped under to support him.  
"Easy there!" Remus said.

"I hurt," Sirius grumbled, giving a slow frown and leaning against him.

"I know," his lover said slowly, then added in a whisper, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." He murmured, frowning. "Not as strong as I thought I was."  
"No, you are strong," Remus assured him, helping him along out of the classroom and into the hall.

"...I'm not going to the next class," Sirius murmured quietly.  
Worry crossed Remus's face. "Are you ok?"

"I'm just gonna sleep." He murmured, shaking his head with a sigh.

"...if you want to stop, well," Remus murmured as he helped him towards the common room.

Sirius pulled himself from Remus's arms. "Go to your class, you're going to be late."

"No," he said firmly. No? Did Remus the nerd really just refuse to get to class? "I want to make sure you're ok."

Sirius started up the stairs, limping. "Go."

But he still hesitated. "I want to make sure..."

Padfoot gave a wave of his hand. "Go. I'm serious."

With a quick check to make sure that nobody was looking, Remus pressed a quick kiss to Sirius's cheek. "I'll come check up on you after class," he said before dashing off.

Sirius Black sighed, going up to his dormitory and cleaning himself up.

† † †

Remus took double notes during History of Magic, as well as brought Sirius his homework. He used his free period to check up on the boy.

Sirius was half asleep on the bed, bloodied tissues around him.

Panic hit the other boy.  
"Sirius?" he asked, dropping his bookbag with a THUD and rushing to his bedside. The groggy boy groaned, pulling the blanket over his head. "Shush, too loud."

Moony went into a whisper. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Fine." He murmured, closing his eyes and trying to go back to sleep.

"That's it, I'm taking you to the hospital wing," Remus said, reaching down to scoop him up.

Sirius pushed the other away. "Rubbish, I'm not bleeding anymore."  
"But you were," Remus protested, going back in.

He whined, shaking his head. "I'm fine, let me sleep!"

"..." Remus gave up with a sigh of worry.

Sirius curled back up, closing his eyes. "...Shit." He murmured suddenly, sitting up.

"What is it?" the werewolf asked worriedly, "You ok?"

"Got Quiditch practice!" the animagus exclaimed, shifting with a wince.  
"Don't you even think about it," he said, pushing him back down, "You can't go when you're like this."

He whined quietly. "I've gotta' go soon..."

"You won't go at all." There was no argument allowed.

The boy whined again, crawling back into the sheets. "Fine...You arse."

"You're sick," Remus said firmly, "So don't even think about it." Sirius grumbled a bit, curling up.

There was a moment of silence Remus spent watching Sirius worriedly. He took in his body, the mussed hair and sheets, and all the bloody tissues. He sighed.

"Here," he said, going to pick up his bag, "I brought you your homework assignment and all the notes you need."

The black haired boy glanced over the offered parchment. "You should do my homework for me." He said, giving a hopeful smile.

Moony rolled his eyes, slightly calmed. "You shouldn't try to ask me that again," he said sarcastically, showing just a hint of sharp tooth in his smirk.

"Why _do_ you hate me?" Sirius questioned, flipping through the notes.  
"I don't," he replied, "but you know how fine the line is between love and hate..."

"And you've been dancing on that line." Sirius smiled lightly, continuing to glance over at his boy.

"You know you like it," he said calmly, piling the homework onto Sirius's bed. "The sooner you finish it, the less you'll have to worry," chided Remus.

The dog rolled his eyes, putting away the paper. "Yeah, but I don't feel like it."."  
"Fine," the wolf said, shaking his head, "You're only screwing yourself."

Sirius rolled his eyes, opening the covers up for the other to crawl in with him. Remus looked reproving for a moment, but then consented to climb in with him. Sirius instantly gripped the other by the waist, dragging him to his chest. "better."

Remus laughed, "Hey!"

Sirius yawned and closed his eyes. "It was boring laying here all myself."

"And you're _ill_," he sternly reminded his juvenile friend.

"Not ill…" he protested, shaking his head, "just a bit cut up."  
"You still couldn't make it to class," Remus continued disapprovingly.

"But I feel better now!" exclaimed Sirius, nodding. "..So...Can I please go to the practice?" He asked hopefully.

It didn't work at all. "No," Remus said firmly

Sirius sighed, rolling over. "Fine. Arsehole."

Lupin smirked, just a bit.  
"You're so cute when you're upset."

Sirius glared at the wall. "Don't try and flatter me with your sweet nothings!"

"Ok," he said, shrugging and laying back with him, "Then I won't."

He leaned in for a kiss.

Sirius rolled over, flat out rejecting the kiss.  
"Now don't be frigid, Sirius," Remus said reproachfully. Sirius just scooted away , grumbling.

"Fine," he sighed, "If you're going to be that way," he got up off of the bed and began to walk away.

That did it, and Sirius sighed and rolled over, catching the other by the wrist.

Remus looked back slowly. "Can I help you?" he asked coolly.

"Don't go." He murmured with a pout.  
"Are you going to behave yourself?" he raised an eyebrow.

He nodded his head quickly.  
"Ok," he softened, sitting on the edge of the bed, "Fine."

He moved closer and leaned against him, sighing.

Remus stroked Sirius's head absent mindedly. This felt good. Sirius felt good. They felt good as a unit. This was… good. Everything here was just good.

Sirius looked over to Remus, concern written on his face. "Remus..."  
"Yes, love?" he asked, still toying with the other's hair.

Sirius paused, the oddest expression on his handsome face. He looked worried, and nervous, as if something was bothering him, but he wasn't quite sure what it was. He opened his mouth and then shut it a few times, as if trying to figure out just what it was that he wanted to say.

"No matter what happens..." he starred, murmuring quietly, reaching up to gently grip Remus's hand, "You'll always love me, right? You'll always be there for me?"

He wasn't sure where this sudden urge to know came from, he felt like his heart was heavy, dread raining down on him.

Remus was caught completely off guard. He blinked with surprise.  
"...Yes," he said, brows knitting as he searched for what was disquieting his lover. "Of course I will."

Sirius rolled over, giving him a tight hug, tears in the corners of his eyes. "Good..." He whispered.

Remus didn't know what it was, either, but he knew Sirius needed him at that moment, needed him more than anything. "I'll always love you," he promised, kissing his neck gently.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Sad? VERY. Done? Well… now that I re-read this (I actually did all the writing over a year ago) I realize that this could end… better. Happier. Or maybe I ought to just leave it with the known resolution for the two once Sirius Black returns in the third book. Let me know what you think, because if I don't hear from people, I'll just leave it like this.

Either way, tell me what you think!

Thank you for following this story, for commenting, for reading. Please have a look at my other stories (I have more HP, I promise), and keep on watching. This is only the second long-haul story I've done, and I'd love to do more. Teri and I are so glad that you took the time to look at this, and for that, we thank you. Enjoy the last bit of Brilliance, and remember you ain't seen nothin' yet.

Reviews fill me with… aww, you know the rest.

† † †

The day had been dreary, a dark grey fog hanging low in the sky, the air heavy.

"You killed them!" a handsome black haired man screamed at the small, twitchy young man in front of him, "They were your friends and you killed them!" The twitchy man retreated nervous steps as the darker man advanced.

Sirius went to pull out his wand, but Peter was too fast. In seconds his own wand had been thrown into the air with a disarming spell. But he could do nothing about it, watching in horror as Peter pulled out a blade and severed his finger from his hand.  
He threw a curse to the ground, an explosion erupting behind him, just as Peter turned into a rat and scampered away into the sewers.

It didn't take a moment for the authorities to be on the scene, shell shocked and running on adrenaline, to do what they assumed to be right.  
Naturally, Sirius attempted to chase after the real culprit, but there were already wizards apprehending him, dragging him along. "Stop it! No! He's getting away!" He attempted to pull away, eyes wide.

"SIRIUS!" cried a slightly shabby looking young man as he arrived at the scene. He'd seen it all, but moments too late, a useless "Expelleramus!" spell falling short of its mark by yards.  
Remus stared numbly at the struggling, screaming dark-haired man as he was pulled away. He looked to the crater.

"Sirius," he repeated, much softer, "How could you?"

The handsome man looked over, dark hair falling over his eyes. He continued to struggle, trying to get away.

"I didn't do it!" He exclaimed, giving another sharp tug. "You believe me, right? RIGHT?"

But Remus had seen everything. Or so he thought. There was clearly no more Peter.  
But he could not believe it. It hurt so much, what he had seen – what he had thought he'd seen – it could not be borne.

Emotion bubbled and boiled and cracked through his voice. "Why, Sirius?" he called, "Why did you - they were our friends, Sirius!"

And suddenly, the struggling stopped, Sirius watching Remus with wide eyes. "...You promised..." His voice cracked, his shoulders shook. "You promised."  
He watched Remus, looking pained.  
And with one loud pop, Sirius and the guards disappeared.

He promised...?

Remus's mind flashed back to that day.  
He had promised.  
Collapsing to his knees, he mourned.

"Oh, Sirius."

FIN


End file.
